An Orphan's Tale
by bntjammer
Summary: Rika Magruda has been an orphan for 12 years of her life. However, she decides to search for her birth family. But she finds out she is the older sister of Yugi Muto and her life gets turned upside down. And what does Seto Kaiba have to do with all of this? I suck at summaries so please read! Set just before Battle City T for language right now. Seto x OC.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I was playing around with this for several weeks and thought why not just start posting it? **

**I'd like to welcome you to the world of An Orphan's Tale. **

**Summary: **

**Rika Magruda has been an orphan for 12 years of her life. However, she decides to search for her birth family. But she finds out she is the older sister of Yugi Muto her life gets turned upside down. And what does Seto Kaiba have to do with all of this? **

**Set just before Battle City**

**T for language right now. **

**Seto x OC. **

**The prologue just has some background information on Rika's life story up until the beginning of the story. **

**But here's some visuals and other basic info to help. **

**She is 17 almost 18: Her birthday is July 31****st****. **

**She is going into her senior of high school and the story starts the summer before. **

**She has black hair with purple high lights. Her eyes are a light violet. **

**She's about 5' 8'' tall and thinner. **

**I still am working on my other YGO fic so my loyal reads please don't panic! **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

**-B **

**Prologue**:

Yugi and Rika Muto's parents died in a car accident when they were only children. However, Solomon Muto couldn't care for both children on his own. With no other family to take her in, Solomon did the hardest thing for a grandparent. He took his granddaughter to Domino Orphanage at age six.

During her time at the orphanage, Rika usually kept to herself but found an interest in both Art and Duel Monsters. Even at such a young age of seven, she understood the game very well.

Just before her eighth birthday, a new pair of boys was brought to the orphanage. She sat in the corner as normal but was intrigued by them. They looked more sad than anyone she'd seen come to her home. One boy was taller than she was and had short light brown hair and dark blue eyes. The other boy was much younger and had long black bushy hair and grey eyes. That day she came out of her shell and made her first friends.

From that point on the brown haired boy and her were inseparable. They both shared a love of Duel Monsters. But, their friendship was so much more than that. They would sneak off on adventures in the woods behind the orphanage and play tag for hours. They often included the black haired boy too.

As years went by, their friendship grew stronger and at age 12, became something more for the two pre-teens. Rika scratched her knee one day and needed stitches from the hospital. The young boy insisted on going with her and getting her flowers. That night, Rika kissed the boy on the cheek as the orphanage owner was taking promotional photos and caught the sweet moment.

It was a precious thing, young love, untainted by the world. The boy protected her from the older children who would tease her about her black and purple hair. They were adorable to say the least.

About two months later, the Magruda family entered the orphanage to adopt a child since they could not have children of their own. They were introduced to Rika and they loved her from the start.

***Rika***

"Seto?" I asked into the darkness. I had asked him to meet me after lights out.

"Rika!" he said jumping from behind a bush and scaring me. It was late and we shouldn't be out here to begin with. We sat on the bench behind the tall Oak tree far from the sight of Mrs. A's window.

"So what's up? Why couldn't it wait until free time tomorrow?" He asked swinging his legs.

"Seto, the family that came to see us last week, they want me to go home with them. They want to adopt me" I said looking at the ground. I was happy that I was going to be adopted but I couldn't bare the idea of leaving Seto and Mokuba.

"You're going right?" I looked up at him. His dark blue eyes showed sadness but happiness was prominent.

"I didn't give them an answer yet. I like Ms. Lori, but is she my mom? I don't know"

"You've been here for 6 years you deserve a family"

"You and Mokie are my family"

"Rika you have to go. I won't let me the thing keeping you from having a real family" he said holding me tight.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be a true friend if I told you to stay" he said smiling.

"Seto I love you so much" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Rika" he said returning my embrace.

"Rika come on Mrs. Magruda is waiting for her daughter" I looked at my book bag and dueling deck. I looked at Seto who had tears in his eyes.

"Seto please don't cry. I won't be able to leave if you do"

"Promise me one thing" he mumbled.

"Anything Seto!"

"Don't forget me"

"I couldn't if I wanted to" I said hugging him.

"Here, this is for you" he held out a tiny ring.

"Seto..."

"It's just a piece of Nickel I twisted. But this way you have something to remind you" he said putting the ring in my hand. I looked down at the delicate metal and slide it onto my ring finger and noticed he wore one similar.

"Rika Now!" Mrs. A yelled from down stairs.

I looked at him one last time. Then I did something I never did before. I pulled Seto to me and kissed him. Not on the cheek or forehead, dead straight on his lips. I pulled back and both of our faces were bright red.

"Goodbye Seto. I love you and won't forget you" I said swinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my deck before walking down stairs.

****Six Years Later****

*Rika Magruda*

When I told my mom I was going to start to look for my birth parents, she wasn't pleased but couldn't deny my curiosity. What adopted child doesn't want to know their biological family?

I loved her so much and even though I had my rough patches when my brother died, she respected my decision and was willing to help rather than push me away. I was scared she would see it as another form of rebellion.

Luckily, my search didn't go far. I called the orphanage my parents adopted me from and the owner provided me with a name, Solomon Muto of Domino City. My journey to find out the truth was a four-hour train ride away from my home in Tokyo. I put my journal in my book bag and grabbed my wallet. I was about to shut the door when I ran to my desk and picked up my necklace.

"I can't believe I almost left this here" I said running my hand over the ring that lies on the chain.

"Rika come on, you don't want to miss your train" my mom shouted from down stairs. I did one last run through of my mental checklist before shutting my door and finally starting my journey.

The train ride was long but I just looked at my deck. Of course, my mother would not let me just go to Domino City for a random tournament but this trip serves two purposes. One, and the most important reason, finding my birth family. Two, competing in the Battle City Duel Monsters Tournament. My hands ran over my cards and strategies would pop into my head with each card as if it was duel. I can't wait to see how my skills truly measure up against real duelists, not just the idiots in Tokyo.

"Next stop, Domino City" the conductor announced. I was getting antsy. I had to check into my hotel tonight but tomorrow morning, I would be on the doorstep of Solomon Muto. What would I find there? A father? An Uncle? A Grandfather? A family friend?

I started to ask myself if I was really ready to know the truth after 12 years of being in the dark.

I stood there looking at the address in my hands over and over. 'This is it'. I took a deep breath and opened the little shop's door.

"Hello, welcome to the Kame Game shop, if you need a game, you Kame to the right place" an older gentleman stood behind the counter.

"Hi, I was looking for someone. I was hoping you could help me"

"I will try my best young lady" he said smiling.

"I'm trying to find Solomon Muto. Do you know where he might be"

"I am Solomon Muto. Why are you looking for me?" he asked completely confused.

"Because I am looking for my birth family and you were the person who dropped me off at Domino Orphanage 12 years ago"

"It couldn't be… Rika?" his eyes widened.

"Yes"

"Hold on please" He ran over the door, locked it, and then asked me to follow him.

"So you're my grandfather" I said completely beside myself after his long explanation of what happened 12 years ago.

"Yes, I'm sorry I abandoned you like that but after your parents died, I could not care for two children on my own"

"Two children?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am the guardian of your younger brother Yugi"

_I have a younger brother?_ I just shook my head.

"It's nice to meet you but this is just a little more than I can handle right now"

"I understand. Please come back whenever you like. My door is always open for you"

I was walking out when a boy walked in. He had black hair with blonde bangs and purple highlights in the back that he had spiked up.

"You must be Yugi" I said looking at him. He has the same colored eyes and the hair is very similar.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Rika, your older sister" I said walking out.

Over the next few days, I treaded water cautiously. I didn't expect this at all and I can't risk getting close to these strangers just because they are my blood relatives. They left me on my own for 12 years. They don't know the hell I've been through. Why should I trust them?

I will have to return to Tokyo soon but I'm just not ready but I don't have much time left at the hotel. When I mention returning home, my grandfather made an interesting offer.

"Rika, I know you don't know us well at all but allow me to offer you the apartment over the Shop. You can stay there as long as you want that way"

"I don't want to be in the way"

"Rika don't be serious. Yugi and I have the whole house to ourselves. You can easily take the apartment to stay in for a few more days. You could even stay for the Duel Monsters Tournament coming up. I think you would enjoy it given your interest in the game"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" I ask still hesitant. I don't want them to think I'm using them.

"Absolutely. I insist. It's the least I can do"

"Thank you"

I checked out of the hotel that afternoon and moved into the humble apartment that was above the game shop. It was only a single bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a small living room which a utility closet was adjoining. It was just what I needed until after Battle City. Who would have known?

I still felt awkward around the Muto's but I could tell they mean well. I only hope this doesn't get to permanent. I do need to return home soon.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please Review and Follow! I really want to know what you guys think! It really means a lot to me! **

**Chapter 1 Preview! **

I saw the tall man at a distance and blinked several times. It looks just like him. The light brown hair, those amazing blue eyes. It couldn't be him could it? It couldn't be Seto…


	2. Reunited Or Not?

**Hi everyone, **

**I hope you really enjoyed the Prologue. Side note, I left out a huge part when I was posting so just reread it when you get the chance.**

**This is a pretty fast update but don't get too used to it…I tend to lose track of things. But I will try my hardest to keep updates coming quickly! **

**-B**

* * *

**Anyways, here's the next chapter as Rika spends more time with Yugi and Co. Also a figure from her past appears what will happen?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunited…Or Not?**

***Still Rika's POV and Will be unless noted***

The next week I continued to learn more and more about my biological family as I spent more time with them. I started to notice some of their quirks. Yugi talks to himself, or Yami: I'm guessing his imagery friend. Grandpa likes to have breakfast for dinner. They both seem to be obsessed with Ancient Egypt and Duel Monsters more so than me. I know Yugi is the World Champion and all but still, he sits there and talks to his cards sometimes.

I also go the opportunity to meet some of Yugi's friends, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. Tea is a pretty brunette with light blue eyes. But she's too preppy for me and I don't exactly care about her speeches about the importance of friendship. I'm a loner and don't plan on changing that any time soon just because I met her. Then there was Tristan. He seemed okay but he didn't seem that intelligent. Joey Wheeler, however, will be a pain in my ass I can tell. He is over eager to get to know me, and that Brooklyn accent I could really do without. Yugi was honestly the only one I could really stand in the group of teenagers. I'm sure the fact that their two years younger than me doesn't help either.

I went to a Kaiba Corp registration booth one day while Yugi was working the shop. I really want to keep my dueling status on the secret side. I don't need people creeping more so than they already are. I need to get my duel disk since the tournament starts in a few days. I walked in and a black haired boy sat at a computer-registering duelists. He looked vaguely familiar but to me many people resembled the little Mokie I knew.

However, he didn't call me over. A tall man with black hair and sunglasses took my information.

"Rika Magruda, you're a 4 and a half star duelist so you do officially qualify for the tournament. Here is your new duel disk, locator card, and Battle City rulebook. Good luck and duel strong"

I looked down at the white box as I was walking out. I'm really in this tournament. It will be nothing like the ones in Tokyo, I hope I can fare just as well.

As I exited, I saw a boy my own age get out of a limo that had pulled up.

The tall figure had the softest brown hair and I met his eyes. They were an amazing dark blue that I could never forget. I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't imaging things. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be Seto…

He looked at me as I thought.

"Rika...?" he asked reserved.

"Seto, is it really you?" I said smiling.

"How is this possible?" he said touching my cheek.

"I thought I would never see you again" I said leaning into his hand.

"Rika how? Why?"

"I went in search of my birth parents. It led me here to Domino. I thought my eyes had deceived me but it's really you!" I said hugging him. He tensed.

"Rika were not kids anymore" his eyes went from warm to cold as ice while he was stepping away from me.

"What do mean?"

"Just that. Things happen. People change. Situations change" he said bitterly and started walking away.

"I still have it you know..." I said softly.

"What?" he paused.

"The ring you gave me when we were at the orphanage" he kept on walking.

"Seto..." I said falling to the ground. The man I have been waiting 6 years for just walked away.

I realized I was sitting in the middle of a public sidewalk and stood up quickly only to see the last person I wanted to right now.

"Ri what's wrong?" Wheeler came up to me.

"It's nothing Joey. Go away" I said wiping the tears away.

"You're crying what did Rich Boy do to ya? I saw you two talking"

"Nothing Joey. I just want to go home" I said picking up my duel disk box and walking towards the game shop.

"Rika?"

"Goodbye Joey"

As I stepped into my apartment, I checked my phone. No texts; not even a missed call from mom. Of course, when I need someone to randomly ramble on to distract me, they all disappear off the face of the earth. I curled up into a ball as I played with the ring on my necklace. As I fell asleep, I had the weirdest dream.

"My Lady your brother wishes to see you in the throne room" a servant called from the door of my chamber. I looked next to me and saw Seto dressed in his priest robes. I felt a blush reach my cheeks as I noticed he was not wearing a shirt.

"Go, he cannot grow suspicious" he said kissing me softly.

I woke up and shook the dream away. This cannot be happening right now.

"No, he's not the Seto I knew 6 years ago" she said punching the mattress. She takes a deep breath.

"It was just a dream" I sighed and try to go back to sleep.

* * *

**So, I know it was a short one but I hope you liked it. Typical Seto Kaiba, being an ass to the girl that loves him…ya'know. But what's up with that dream? Hmmmm….**

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow! I really appreciate all of it and shows me I'm doing something right! **

* * *

**Here's a look at next chapter. **

**Battle City Begins! **

I locked my duel disk into place and looked in the mirror. I honestly looked like my normal badass duelist self. I slid my deck into its pocket on my studded belt.

"Battle City, here I come"

* * *

***Also my support and prayers go out to the victims of the shooting early this morning in Denver, Colorado***


	3. Battle City Begins

**This must be a record for me. Another update that isn't late! Thanks to those who are being loyal readers and followers! And thanks to everyone who has taken time to review! **

**-B**

* * *

**So as promised here is Chapter 2. Also, since the last one was a little short this one is pretty long for me. **

**Rika ventures off on her own to earn her Locator Cards required to make it to the finals. Can she do it or is the completion too stiff compared to her Tokyo duels?**

* * *

**And I totally forgot to put a Disclaimer on the first two chapters. But this goes for every chapter here on out. **

**I do not own Yugioh, its plots, or its Characters!**

**Chapter 2: **_**Battle City Begins**_

I got up and dressed in my normal black skinny jeans, a bright green low cut top, and my converses. I pulled my hair back into a hair band and put some light make up on.  
"Rika, the gang and I are getting ready to head to Battle City if you want to join us" Yugi knocked on my apartment door.  
"I'm still getting ready. I'll meet you there"  
"Sounds good!"

I'm glad they don't know I'm a duelist or they'd be stuck to me like glue. I'm also glad they really haven't looked into my past at all. Otherwise, they would know that I'm the reigning Regional Champion in Tokyo. I just don't need that kind of attention here.

I locked my duel disk into place and looked in the mirror. I honestly looked like my normal badass duelist self again and I felt better about this whole situation. I slid my deck into its pocket on my studded belt. I was about to walk out when I realized I almost forgot my necklace. I ran and put on the chain that it almost hurts to wear right now.  
Seto is so cold right now. I can't help but wonder what happened these past 6 years. I know I'm different too. I am slow to trust and secretive. But, he is so much more extreme.  
I shook my head. I just need to focus on my duels. I said locking the door behind me.

"Battle City, here I come"  
I walked through down town Domino in search of my first opponent. I saw a boy sitting on a bench with red hair. He was cute for a little kid but I noticed a duel disk.  
"You want to duel?" I asked. His eyes shot to me.  
"Sure! You'll be my first opponent of the tournament!"  
Too bad for him he was facing me. I felt kind of bad actually. He seems to only be starting out.

"I'll start with my Feral Imp in Defense Mode" the boy spoke confidently.

"I'll summon my White Cat in attack mode destroy his Imp Light Claw!" His life points didn't move but he looked mad that his monster was gone.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn" He drew and looked a little happier.

"Okay let's see. I'll place this monster face down in defense mode and two cards face down"

"White Cat attack his face down monster!" I said but the boy smiled.

"Activate trap Negate Attack!" Not bad kid. Not bad at all.

"Next I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon my Twin Headed Thunder Dragon attack her Cat with Thunder Shock Blast." Oh…this could be bad.

"Sorry, kid but I activate a trap of my own. Mirror Force" His dragon disappeared. He looked shattered. I hope I didn't crush his dueling spirit. I may be ruthless in a duel but he's just a kid.

It wasn't long after that I brought out my Queen of the Stars and wiped out his life points.

"Good duel. I hope you'll keep trying"  
"Ah man. I can't lose my Spirit Dragon I didn't even get to play it yet" he said removing it from his deck.  
"You won't. I don't want your rare card. I just want your locater card. I don't like that aspect of the tournament"  
"Thank you so much! I'm Mikey"  
"I'm Rika nice to meet you"  
"You're Rika Magruda! As in Tokyo's Regional Champion?"

"That would be me"  
"It's awesome to meet you in person. And an absolute honor to duel you"  
"The pleasure is all mine" I said smiling and walking away.  
I didn't realize that I was so popular. Usually only national champions make fans like this.

I continued my walk looking at my two locator cards. I had sat down on a bench for a slight break when a voice came out of nowhere.  
"Rika Magruda I challenge thee to a duel" I turned to see a cloaked figure. His cloak was dark with an eye drawn on the hood.  
"Sure what ever. How many locator cards are we betting"  
"I have 1 and I want your rare Bright Shining Fairy when I beat you" he sounded too cocky.  
"Let's duel, I have bigger fish to fry than a freak in a cloak"  
"Over confident brat, your pathetic fairies will stand no chance against my deck!"  
"Somebody has done their homework" I said sarcastically.  
"I'm a Rare Hunter. It is my job to seek out duelists, study them and siege their rare cards"  
"Good luck fool" I said drawing my cards.

"I summon Fairy's Gift in defense mode and place one card face down" My second favorite card came to the field in all her beauty.  
"Fine by me. First, I'll play my Dark Illusions Magic card. It gives every one of my Dark monsters a two hundred-point boost and takes two hundred from every one of your light monsters! Next, I'll summon Dark Ninja in attack mode. Destroy her petty fairy"  
I glared but drew. Perfect, but I'll save this for later.  
"I summon my Warrior of Light in attack mode. Destroy his ninja with light sword slash!" his ninja jumped out of the way.  
"What?" That ninja must have a special effect of some sort.  
"Thanks to his special ability, he cannot be destroyed by a monster that was summoned this turn. Sorry little girl" I glared. How can this freak be one step of me every turn?

"Fine. I place another card face down and end my turn"  
"Thought so. Next I'll sacrifice my ninja to bring forth my Lord of the Night!" a large shadow in the shape of a human appeared on his side of the field with an attack strength of 2400. Crap. He attacked and my life points dropped to 2100.  
"I play the magic card Light of Stars. It always me to summon a light monster to the field with under 8 stars without sacrificing for a small price of 500 life points. Meet my Sun King (2800)! My fairy isn't the only one with a lot of power. And last time I checked King out ranked a Lord!" I said smiling. His life points dropped and from that point on he was on the run. He looked scared and defeated already.

His life points sat at a small 400 and mine at 1700. I smiled as I delivered my final blow directly with my Princess of Light.  
As his counter reached zero he started mumbling to himself.  
'I gave you a simple task of taking out the princess and you failed. Now I will have to take matters into my own hands. ..  
Ah Princess Rina, nice to finally meet you in the flesh. I've heard a lot about you and your reputation precedes you. We will meet again" the black haired freak fell to the ground. His locator card fell out and I added them to my collection.  
"Three more" I said walking down the street.

I saw a little boy with long bushy black hair walking with two guys in suits. It could be him since I saw Seto...  
"Mokuba?" the boy turned to see me.  
"Rika! So it was you the other day!" he said tackling me.  
I laughed.  
"Yea that was me"  
"I can't wait to see Seto's face when he finds out you're here!" Should I tell him I already saw his brother?  
"Um..."  
"He's changed a lot Rika but he's still Seto! He just has to put up a front to keep the moochers and pretenders away. I mean he is Seto Kaiba!" his eyes lit up as he talked about his older brother.  
"We'll see Mokie"  
"So you're a duelist?"  
"I'm okay"  
"How many locator cards do you have?"  
"I have 3"  
"Holy cow! "  
"I don't mess around. I'm here to win"  
"I can see why Seto liked you. And when he sees how pretty you are..." he said blushing.  
"You want to watch me duel Mokie? I want to get my last two Locator Cards"  
"That would be awesome"  
We walked down the street and found a boy my age or a little older. He had blonde hair and green eyes.  
"I challenge you to a duel"  
"I accept but I only have 1 Locator Card" he said activating his duel disk.  
"Stand back Mokie"

"I summon my Flash Knight and place one card face down" I said starting the duel off.  
"Easy. I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode destroy her Knight" my life points dropped to 3500.  
"See by destroying him I'm allowed to summon a light monster with 4 stars or less in defense mode. I choose my Flash Hawk"  
"Whatever. I end my turn" He said pushing my move off like it was nothing. Big mistake.  
"Fine by me but I have a good friend of mine I'd like you to meet. Normally I don't bring her out so early, but the opportunity was set before me. I sacrifice my Hawk to summon my Bright Shining Fairy!" A fairy in all white came forth with gold tinted wings and a glowing aura about her.  
His life points dropped to 2600.  
"I end my turn" I said smirking at the over confident boy.

"Okay let see I play Flame Cerebrus in defense mode." He said looking down at his hand in disgust.  
The duel was over rather quickly after that. He stood no chance against my powerful Fairy.  
As we deactivated our duel disks and shook hands, I smiled as I looked at my locator cards. Four in one day.  
I turned to see Mokuba but he wasn't alone. The elder Kaiba stood next to him.  
"What did you think Mokie? Am I as good as your brother?" I still couldn't believe the Seto I knew when I was little turned into Seto Kaiba, teenage billionaire and duel monster champion.  
He looked at me then at his brother.  
"She did does have more locator cards than you Seto" he said looking down at the ground.  
"Would you like to join us for dinner Rika?" Kaiba actually offered.  
"Um... Sure" how could he have been so mean and then ask me to dinner?  
"Great come on!" Mokie asked pulling me along.

They took me to a small diner and I couldn't help but observe the brothers. Seto was very tall probably over six feet. His hair was slightly longer and went past his brow to almost hide those beautiful blue eyes of his. He looked strong and I could see the patterns of his muscles through his sleeves. But his smile was gone, his eyes cold. Even in the relaxed environment of a rundown diner, he sat straight and had the best mannerism about him. I guess it is required in his lifestyle.

Mokuba had grown up nicely too. His hair was still the same black mane as when we were younger and his eyes the same dark grey that showed even the slightest emotion in a blink. His smile was still contagious as ever.

How could these two be such opposites?

Seto didn't say much during our meal. Mokie made up for it though because he had so many questions.

"So Rika, what's it like living in a big city like Tokyo?" Mokie asked.

"It's nice but we don't live in the city. My dad is a reporter and a co-editor of the Tokyo Times so we do a lot of the out of city stories. I interned there last summer too"

"That's cool! But I wouldn't trade Domino for the world"

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's so peaceful here most of the time. There's so much to do. You have the park, the movies, the arcade. Not a lot of people either but it's the second largest business city in the country. Kaiba Corp's new headquarters is here so we couldn't leave even if I wanted to. With Seto being CEO and all he can't go too far"

"So Seto, how did you go from orphan to teenage billionaire in 6 years" he looked at me and anger flashed through his eyes. It was a warning glare to get off the subject immediately.

"Um, Rika, Seto doesn't like to talk about our stepfather. But anyways, why are you here in Domino anyways?"

"Well, I came looking for my birth family. And the first stop was our old orphanage. I got a good lead that I'm following up for. But luckily, the Muto's are letting me stay above the game shop"

"That's so nice of them. But I'm sure you could stay with us if that ever fell through. We have plenty of room in the mansion, right Seto?" I looked at the elder Kaiba and his thoughts were not at all in our conversation.

"Mokuba, it's late we should get going" Seto said looking at me with those cold eyes again.

As he drove me back to the Muto's, I saw turmoil in his eyes. He walked me to the door.  
"Nothing has changed. I did this because Mokuba asked me"  
"Seto why are you pushing me away? I'm not naive. I know things have changed. We both live completely opposite lives, but what is wrong with meeting up with an old friend?"  
"Good night Rika. I'm sure I'll see you in the finals" he said emotionless.  
I wanted to go after him but I know it would be pointless. Even when were younger, Seto was stubborn as hell.

* * *

**So there's chapter two! You got to see Rika's style of dueling: kicking ass and taking names…or locator cards rather.**

**You got to see a little interaction between the once inseparable threesome. **

**Any ideas as to why Marik and his rare hunters are after Rika? Who's Princess Rina?**

* * *

**Here's a sneak peak at next chapter! **

I was walking along a bridge when I saw one of Kaiba Corp's choppers land nearby.

"Maybe its Mokie" I walked towards it. As I approached, I saw a large red dragon in the sky. Then I realized I probably was going to see Seto.

"He's going to see a duel. I wonder who actually is worthy of Seto Kaiba himself coming to watch?" I asked myself aloud.


	4. BC Rages On

**So, here's chapter three. I'm pretty excited for this one because Battle City may start to look similar to those familiar to the American Anime. It won't follow it completely but the general ideas are still there. Hope you enjoy **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Battle City Rages On…**

The next morning I woke up and decided I would actually give Yugi and his friends a chance. I got dressed but left my duel disk at home. Why bother when I already have four locator cards? The tournament preliminaries are a week long.

"It sucks you didn't get to see us duel yesterday Ri. But I'm sure you won't be disappointed today!" Joey said acting confident.

"Yea sorry, I ran into some old friends and just lost track of time" I responded.

"Well, I only have two locator cards so I really need to get busy today if I want to qualify for the finals!" I'd say. I earned 4 in one day and I'm sure Seto has that or more by now.

"Hey Mai!" I heard him yell while I was in thought. I looked up to see a blonde woman maybe a year or two older than me. She was in all purple and had a duel disk.

"Joey Wheeler, you were supposed to meet me 5 minutes ago" she said in a slight attitude.

"Sorry Mai we had to wait for Rika" Thanks Joey, just throw me under the bus.

"Rika?" she asked looking at me.

"I'm Yugi's older sister, long story"

"I see. Well, no time for chat. We have locator cards to win. I only need two more" she said proudly.

"I only have two Mai wow" Joey said bluntly.

"I have three" Yugi said softly.

"Well then, we all have some work to do. How about we get going" Joey said.

Yugi and Joey went one way leaving me standing there with Mai.

"So you're Yugi's older sister. I see the family resemblance"

"I've been told so"

"You duel?" She asked

"Yes"

"Are you in the tournament?"

"Not as far as you know"

"Why so secretive"

"None of your business"

"Fine. I have duels to win. You're welcome to tag along but keep up"

I followed her around for a couple hours until she dueled a boy with brown hair and a purple streak named Rex Raptor. I heard of him. He was a runner up in Domino's Regional Tournament last year if my memory serves me right. He used many dinosaur cards but I wasn't really impressed by either duelist. I decided to ditch her and try to find Yugi.

I was walking along a bridge when I saw one of Kaiba Corp's choppers land nearby.

"Maybe its Mokie" I walked towards it. As I approached, I saw a large Red dragon in the sky. Then I realized I probably was going to see Seto.

"He's going to see a duel. I wonder who actually is worthy of Seto Kaiba himself coming to watch?" I asked myself aloud.

As I drew closer, I saw both Kaibas atop a mirror sided building looking down. I ran to stand beside them. Yugi was dueling against a gothic kid that would give my punk image a bad name.

"Rika? What are you doing here?" Mokie asked. Seto still watched the duel.

"I was looking for Yugi. Thanks for finding him" I said smiling.

"You're welcome, I guess, but we're only here because that dude just played an Egyptian God Card" Mokie said smiling.

"A what?" I looked at him confused.

"An _Egyptian God_ Card. There are only three of them in existence. I have one and Marik has the other two. They are virtually unstoppable. Let's see if Yugi can stand against it" Seto spoke up.

"Oh" I said.

We stood there in silence as Yugi dueled the freak. Occasionally, one of us would make a comment. I watched Slifer, looking for a weakness should I have to face it in the finals. With baldy's Revival Jam in play, it makes it even harder for Yugi to attack even if he found a weakness.

"Holy cow Seto. Slifer is up to 14000 attack points and will keep getting stronger. Plus Marik gets to draw three cards every time he destroys one of Yugi's monsters by using the second mouth ability" I looked at the field. Slifer is only as strong as the number of cards the owner holds but what if you ran out of cards to draw after his special ability is activated. A duel is over should a duelist run out of cards in their deck. Yugi just has to outlast Marik's deck.

"That's it. I figured out Slifer's weakness" I spoke proudly. Seto looked at me.

"How could an amateur like you figure it out before me?" He snapped.

"Because you think about power and points only; think Seto. Think about the card aspect of things. And I'm no amateur, you saw that first hand yesterday"

He looked like he was thinking long and hard when after another turn his eyes glowed with enlightenment.

"I see. Maybe you're smarter than you look" Seto smirked at me.

"Jerk" I mumbled under my breath.

"Let's see if Yugi can figure it out too" he said returning his attention to the duel.

After another turn or so, Yugi saw the light as well and eventually set it up to bring down the mighty sky dragon and Marik's minion.

"As Battle City Commissioner, I would like to present you with Slifer the Sky Dragon and his locator card. But don't get too attached Yugi, because my big brother is going to beat you and claim it for himself!" He said looking so excited.

Seto went on a tantrum about how he wanted to duel Yugi right now until the bald freak started speaking about taking his friends as mind slaves. Yugi ran off and I just stood there.

"It's against tournament rules to run away from a challenge. He's lucky he has a God card or he'd be gone"

"Come on Mokuba"

"Seto, I kind of want to hang out with Rika"

"Fine, just be back at Kaiba Corp in a few hours. I have four locator cards so I still need to gain two. I need to go find some losers to beat"

A couple hours later, I was walking with Mokuba towards Kaiba Corp where Seto was surly waiting impatiently. We turned a corner and I felt a blade come to my neck. I whimpered. I couldn't do anything. At this point, I reached for my phone but the thug threw it to the street. I saw Mokuba was struggling against his captor as well out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly everything went dark, as I smelled the slightest bit of Chloroform.

I woke up in a dark room, bound to a chair and Mokuba was nowhere in sight.

"Mokuba?" I cried out into the empty darkness.

"Rika?" a weak voice sounded.

"Don't worry Mokie. I'll get us out of here" I struggled against my binds but no luck. My deck was gone and so was my duel disk.

"Damn it" I muttered.

The door opened and the sudden light hurt my eyes.

"Alright girly, Master Marik would like a word" he drug my chair out of the room.

I sat before a tan man with pale blonde hair and light brown eyes. He looked angered.

"Rika Magruda or should I say Rika Muto. 17 year old high school student. Duelist. Orphan. Love of Seto Kaiba" my eyes widened.

"It was just a dream..." I mumbled.

"Your visions are correct. You are the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's older sister, Princess Rina. Secret Lover of the High Priest, Seto. That is why you are drawn to the young CEO. It is also why you can be used against both Yugi and Kaiba"

"Kaiba doesn't care about me. So why bother" I spat.

"I would bet otherwise. You see were going to play a little game. I am the master and you are the MIND SLAVE!" he held up a golden rod with an eye similar to that on Yugi's puzzle. Everything felt weird and I wasn't in control anymore.

"Odion, make sure Yugi and Kaiba find the boy; bring Tea and Wheeler to me. May the fun begin" _Queue evil laugh._

* * *

**Oh no, Mokie is kidnapped (Not that it's a huge surprise) and Rika is a Marik's mind slave! What will happen now? **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**I like it when I get feedback guys! (Just no Flames)**

* * *

**So, instead of a sneak peak, I thought you might like this.**

**I call it Rika and Seto's Corner (Has nothing really to do with the story I just thought its cute)**

**Rika: **So what's these God Cards got to do with anything? *Looks Bored*

**Seto: **Only everything! It's the whole reason I'm holding this damn tournament so I can gain them, be the number one duelist, and rule the world! Mwhahaha

**Rika: **You really need a new hobby.

**Seto**: Like what? *Raises and Eyebrow*

**Rika**: I don't know… Crochet maybe?

**Seto:** *Glares*

**Rika:** What I could totally see you crocheting Mokie a sweater for Christmas ^.^

**Seto:** Ah No. I'll stick to dueling and looking at pictures of dead puppies


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Welcome my readers to chapter 4. I won't waste your time babbling. **

**But this chapter is in third person because Rika, Tea, and Joey are in Marik's captive. **

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

(**A/N: **We're taking a slight break. Just for clarification, Mokuba was moved to the same room as Tea after Rika was taken. So that whole escape scene already happened.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Friend or Foe? **

****Mokuba's POV****

Once I escaped the hold of those stupid Rare Hunter creeps I made a run for the nearest crowd of people. I found a couple of duelists and finally managed to contact Roland with my communicator. He said that Seto and Yugi's duel disks were registering a double duel between them and two Rare Hunters. I had Roland bring a chopper to their location and I arrived just as they had defeated them.

"Mokuba, he escaped!" Seto said coming close, Yugi close in tail.

"Are you alright?" He continued.

"I'm fine but I had to leave Tea and Rika behind. We got to go back and save them"

"Get in the Chopper, Yugi" Seto barked.

_(Queue epic Kaiba Theme Music)_

Seto touched his intercom in his KC pin.

"Get me the position on Rika Magruda's Duel Disk NOW!"

"Sir, sending you the coordinates" a voice responded moments later.

"We were in the warehouse district by the piers" I whispered.

"Mr. Kaiba, we will be there in approximately 6 minutes sir" Roland spoke.

"Kaiba I know you don't care but I may need your help to save my friends" Yugi pleaded.

"I'm going to make sure Rika's fine then I'm out of here. I have more important things to do like figure out where the last Egyptian God Card is" Seto said acting nonchalant but I could tell deep down he was worried.

"How do you know Rika?" Yugi asked.

"She never told you?" he raised an eyebrow. How could Rika not tell Yugi how she knew us? I know she seems more secretive than ever, but still, how could she not tell anyone, even just Yugi?

"I don't know much about her past. She's still very weary around my friends and I" Yugi confessed.

"Well then it's not important to her so it's not important to me" Kaiba snapped.

I looked at Seto shocked. Yugi was beyond curious as to how Rika knew us. I could see worry in both his and Seto's eyes.

"So this Marik freak what all do you know about him besides he likes to run around in a cloak and control idiots?" Seto asked changing the subject very quickly.

"Well, he is the leader of the Rare Hunters that seem to have hacked their way into _your_ tournament. He also controls his minions with the Millennium Rod"

"Not this magic act again" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Kaiba, you witnessed the powers of Pegasus' Millennium Eye first hand. You should stop pretending like you don't believe" Yugi rose his voice trying to convince the stubborn CEO.

"It was just a cheap trick"

"But Seto, Pegasus did trap us" I interrupted. Why can't he just accept it that the items are real and so is their power?

"That's enough Mokuba" Seto snapped.

Yami went on to tell us of how he is a spirit inside the puzzle and Kaiba just flipped.

(_Queue Flash backs of what Ishizu had told him and Battle City experiences) _

"This is all a Joke"

"We have to work together if we want to defeat Marik and save the world"

"Quit poisoning my little brother's mind with fairy tales and lies" Seto scolded.

"Kaiba, they are not lies. He has my friends and who knows what he has in store for them. Marik is an evil and mad man. We have to save them before it's too late"

"For once I agree with you but I'll be calling the shots" Kaiba thought about Rika. He would do everything he could to save _her_.

"Approaching the docks Mr. Kaiba" I saw a figure that looked familiar.

"Look it's Joey!" I yelled pointing to the furthest pier. The copter landed and Yugi jumped out and ran to Joey.

"Have you seen Rika or Tea?"

"As a matter of fact I have" it wasn't Joeys voice.

"Welcome Boys" Rika said coming up to stand next to Joey. Her voice was different as well.

"Rika?" I asked, something was off about both of them.

"Stupid fools. Your friends are gone. All that's left are empty shells perfect for my army of minions" Tea appeared from the same direction as Rika

"Marik! Leave my friends alone" Yugi Yelled.

"Now where's the fun in that? We're playing by my rules today. How about this? A duel or _two_ to settle things? I'll gain Yugi's puzzle and both of your God cards before the finals even begin" Rika said.

"You're insane! But, I'll duel you to save my friends! You leave me no other choice"

**(A/N Yea, I'm skipping all that dramatic pleading between Yugi and Marik. And Seto's inner monologue about only sticking around in case the third God Card is played, yea it never happened… It's just not important to my story and we all know the inevitable happened)**

"Follow me to your demise!" Joey said heading towards the final dock.

"Welcome to my special dueling arena set up just for you two." Tea said.

There were two support beams with a large anchor in the middle with four chains hanging from it. Joey and Rika stood on the left side attaching the chains to their ankles.

"This how it will work. Kaiba will duel his precious Rika and Yugi will duel Joey. The loser of each duel gets dragged to the bottom of the bay by the anchor before us" Joey spoke up. Oh no! This can't happen. We just got Rika back and if she wins…Seto will die…

"You're a joke Marik if you think I'm going to play along with this" Seto said starting to walk away.

"Ah ah ah..." Tea appeared before him swinging her index finger.

"Both Joey and Rika are already attached as you can see. In 30 minutes if no winner is determined the anchor will drop carrying all who remain. One last part to ensure your participation and no interference occurs..." she said going go sit in a chair on the next dock over. Restraints were put in place and a crane brought a large crate over her head.

"Do anything and I will drop the crane and the anchor" a rare hunter appeared out of the crane holding a remote.

Seto looked at Rika. Even I could tell her violet eyes looked completely empty, soulless.

"Big brother you have to stop the duel. You can't let them hurt Rika or Tea!" I said holding back tears.

"I..." for once Seto was speechless.

"I have no choice but to play along and figure something out" He said stepping to stand opposite Rika.

"Seto no!" I shouted but Seto knew that despite him pushing Rika away, he still couldn't let her die. Not if he was the reason she was in danger. But I can't lose either of them!

"Kaiba, we will find a way to save both Joey and my sister. We can reach them and set them free"

"Your sister... Rika is _your_ _sister_?" Seto's eyes widened. I knew it. The similar traits, the dueling abilities, even staying at the Muto's it all makes sense!

"Yes Kaiba and I don't know how you know her but we have to break Marik's hold over them" Yugi pleaded.

Seto just closed his eyes in thought. Then did the only thing he could think of, placed the shackle around his ankle and activated his duel disk.

I can tell Seto was really struggling with this no matter how much he wasn't showing. Six years ago, Rika meant the world to him. Rika was his first and only friend besides me. Even now, he still cared whether he was willing to admit it or not. I know my brother.

"One last thing before I let Tea enjoy the show. Neither of you can use your God cards. Place them on the dock behind you"

Tea's head fell and when she woke up her eyes and voice was back to normal.

"What happened?" she started to freak as the scene unfolded before her.

Yugi calmed her down from his stance and Mokuba explained the situation.

Yugi and Seto looked at each other.

"Kaiba please save her. You two obviously know each other. Try to break through to her" Seto just shook his head. Come on Seto, I know you can think of something!

"Ladies first" he said looking at Rika.

* * *

**Epic twist. Bet you didn't see that coming…or maybe you did. Hmm. What do I have in store for this deadly duel? **

**Hope you enjoyed another installment of An Orphan's Tale.**

* * *

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow! I really like it when you guys let me know how I'm doing!**

**So next chapter is the duels on the pier between Joey and Yugi and Seto and Rika but here's a little snippet. **

"Rika you have to remember" I looked at her.

"I told you fools; your friends are gone!"


	6. A Deadly Duel

**Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth chapter of An Orphan's Tale. This is a interesting chapter I hope. So Enjoy! :) **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **_A Deadly Duel…_**

**^^Seto Kaiba's POV^^**

"Don't mind if I do" This isn't Rika. Her voice isn't the soft alto I have come to love. Her bright violet eyes are blank instead of full of emotion and animation. I have tried so hard to keep her away but I can't... I can't lose her to this maniac.

"I'll start things off with Princess of Light in defense mode" she called out. A bright light appeared in front of us as a beautiful girl in a silver dress holding a crystal staff appeared.

"I'll put two cards face down and end my turn"

I have to be careful I don't know what cards Marik added to her already powerful light deck. I was shocked to find out she was a top duelist in Tokyo. Her rarest and most powerful card is her Bright Shining Fairy (3200/2500),that alone is not something to take lightly. I'm glad I got to observe her dueling the other day otherwise, I'd be going in completely blind.

"Fine I summon X-Head Cannon in defense mode and place one card face down"

"My turn then" she drew and a malicious smile came across her face.

"This duel will be very short Kaiba. I play the card Time limit!"

"What does that do Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"That card is illegal in this tournament" I yelled; her duel disk won't even recognize it. But, she places it in and it activated. This could be bad. Yugi had stopped to look at me.

A counter appeared above our duel with a big number 4 flashing.

"Then you very well that you have as many turns left as you have cards in your hand which is 4" she laughed. I have to do something.

"I also play Flash Hawk in defense mode to end my turn"

Why isn't she doing anything on the offense? She's waiting for something. But what? I remembered her using Flash Hawk before. That's how she…

"I'll summon both my Y Dragon Head and Z Metal Tank. But I'm not done. Then, I'll activate their special ability to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Finally, I'll place one more card face down" I looked at Rika and she didn't even look phased. Oh boy…

"Three turns Kaiba. But then again, you won't be around that long. I sacrifice my Flash Hawk, which acts as two tributes, to summon Bright Shining Fairy! Attack his Dragon Cannon!" My life points dropped to 3700. But I just grinned.

"Foolish move because I just won the duel. Activate Magic Card: Stop Defense which brings your Princess into Attack Mode. Next I'll activate my Trap Card: Ring of Destruct..."

"Seto? …What's going on?" I paused from hitting the button. It was her voice.

"Rika? Is that really you?" No. He's just playing me. This is all part of his stupid game. Well guess what Marik, you won't fool me.

"Of course it's me. All I remember is..."

"Well..." I looked over and Wheeler was breaking through. Marik left Rika to deal with Wheeler. I stepped towards her but then she screamed putting her hands to her head as did Wheeler.

"Fools no one can withstand the power of my Millennium Rod!" I heard them say in unison.

"Kaiba, I know you don't believe all our stories and fairy tales as you call them, but you need to try to reach Rika. Joey almost broke Marik's control so Rika can too. You just need to..."

"I get it" I looked at Rika. There was one thing that I know would but... No. She doesn't feel that way anymore. She said it herself..._old friends_. Besides, Seto Kaiba is not soft.

"Seto look at her necklace!" Mokuba yelled. There sitting on a chain was a small silver band that I recognized too well. She never forgot, she never gave up on me even after I have been pushing her away.

"Rika you have to remember" I looked at her, begging her with eyes I hoped showing I still care. For a moment I thought I saw her eyes flicker.

"I told you fools; your friends are gone!" Marik said laughing!

I bent my head.

"I end my turn" I said leaving myself open for attack. I opened my locket one last time. There sat the picture of Mokuba when we were little but behind it in another compartment was a picture that I haven't looked at in years. Rika and I sitting on a bench and her kissing my cheek. It was an accidental picture but it was one of my most treasured.

"No Seto!" Mokuba yelled and took a step towards him.

"Fool, letting love win. The great Seto Kaiba losing a duel for a silly girl" I saw a tear run down Rika's face. She must see what's going on but can't do anything about it.

"She's not a silly girl. She means more to me than anybody would ever know" I said softly.

I just looked down, twirling my own ring and letting Marik's words flow through my heart. I do _care_ and I can't let any harm come to her. I never have, never will.

^^Memory^^

I walked out of the orphanage to join Rika for free time. I looked around the yard and I couldn't see her anywhere. Mokie had now stepped beside me.

"Hey Bro, whacha doing?"

"I'm looking for Rika. We were supposed to…" I saw her out of the corner of my eyes. She was pinned against the fence. A couple of the older girls were pulling her hair and kicking her. Why doesn't she stick up for herself?

"Leave her alone!" I said running towards her.

"Awe, how pathetic. Little freak can't even fight her own battles. She needs her little boyfriend to save her!" One of the girls said laughing.

I pushed her out of the way and stood between them and Rika.

"Fine, if the boy wants to protect the freak so be it!" She said swinging her fist towards me. I caught it and managed to push her away.

"No buddy will hurt you Rika! I promise!"

One black eye and a month's worth of teasing from the other boys later, I had protected the one person I cared about other than Mokuba.

"Go ahead and finish me. I can't attack Rika"

"Kaiba don't give up!" Yugi shouted.

"I'm not giving up. I just won't attack"

"But I will! Fairy attack destroy Seto Kaiba"

"No!" Rika fell to her knees, hands on her head.

"I can't hurt him. I won't. I love him!" Everyone gasped including myself. Even after six years apart and me pushing her away with coldness, she still loves me? Joey even was looking at her, his eyes flickering under Marik's control. She had broken free.

The clock was ticking lower and showed 10 minutes left.

"Rika attack me. Win the duel" I whispered.

"Seto..." she came over to me.

"I have been a selfish jerk Rika. I can't let you take the fall because of me. Attack my life points and get away from here"

"No" she stood and looked up at me.

"I activate Magic Card Duplicate Trap! It allows me to copy your trap and amplify its abilities for a price of 800 life points" Ring of Destruction appeared on her side.

"If you don't activate your Ring of Defense , our life points will hit zero at the same time" she said looking at me. How did she know about my ring of defense?

"Clever" I said smirking. She's still witty as ever.

Our life points hit zero together and she grabbed my key and unshackled my ankle.

"Safe and Sound" she said smiling at me.

"How sweet. I may barf" Marik had regained control of Wheeler. .

"You lost Marik. Give up!" Rika shouted towards Wheeler.

Wheeler eventually went through a similar breakthrough. I ordered a helicopter to take out the crane over Tea to keep the rare hunter from interfering in our plan. They ended their duel and unshackled themselves. Just as their timer hit 0:00, I saw _her_ being pulled away from me.

****Rika's POV****

As the anchor fell, I saw my life flash before my eyes as I was yanked away from Seto.

"Seto!" I yelled as I hit the water.

I struggled to get the chain off. After a few seconds, everything went black.

* * *

**Cliffffee! Sorry if you think I'm evil! . but it's what I do. **

**Anyways, you all know what happens in Yugi's duel with him giving Joey his puzzle and playing Red eyes and the whole kit n caboodle, so I didn't really go into it. Sorry if you wanted that. The only thing that is different is well **_**Joey**_** doesn't get pulled in. They were actually the smart ones for once. Haha**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review, favorite and follow if you haven't! **

**A sneak peak would defeat the purpose of the cliffee so, until next time! **

**^.^**

**-B **


	7. A Chance

**Sorry about the short delay in my cycle of updating but I had some things come up that messed with my computer time. (i.e. my puppy chewing my power chord) haha. **

**But anyways, I hope you all are ready to see how this cliffee plays out! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** A New Chance

**Seto's POV**

"RIKA!" Everyone yelled in an eerie harmony. I looked to see her just below the water's edge struggling against the weight of the anchor.

I didn't even hesitate once she was out of sight. I threw off my duel disk and my coat, and grabbed her key, before quickly jumping in after Rika.

*Rika's POV*

^^Memory^^

I sat in the corner coloring as Mrs. A brought two boys in. One was taller than I was with bright blue eyes and brown hair. The other was short and had long black hair and grey eyes. I smiled at them but they looked so sad. Normally, I kept to myself. I don't like people. But I felt like I had to say something to them. They were different. I stood and walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Rika"

"I'm Seto and this is my little brother Mokie" the older boy said.

"Do you want to color with me?"

"Sure!" Mokie said smiling.

"Come on Seto. I don't want to get caught!" I said pulling my best friend along through the woods behind the orphanage. We reached the doors just as Ms. A called everyone in.

"That was close" I said laughing as we went inside and sat at the table for dinner.

"Want to try again tomorrow?" He asked with a grin.

"You know it" I said smiling as he shook my hand under the table.

"Happy Birthday Seto" I held out a pack of duel monsters cards to him as we sat on his bed.

"How'd you get these?"

"I have my ways" I smirked.

"Come on let's open them together" he said sitting back. He opened the pack of cards and smiled as he flipped through them.

"Hey, this one looks cool" he said holding up the Magician of Faith.

"She's not that strong but you can bring back a Magic Card" I said.

"I want you to have her" he said holding out the card to me.

"It's your present"

"And I'm giving it to you" he said smiling.

"Thank you Seto. I'll use it every duel when were big awesome duelists" I said hugging him.

I opened my eyes to see Seto swimming towards me. I reached out to him. My eyes felt heavy again, I felt him grab my hand. He pulled me to him and put his lips to mine to give me a little bit of air. He swam past me to undo my ankle shackle and started towards the surface.

I was pulled from the water and saw Seto getting out behind me. I looked up to see Yugi, Joey, and Tea looking down at me.

"Next time make sure you undo your shackle too" Seto snapped. He looked at me with a look of concern but then it was gone.

"Let's go Mokuba" He said. I stood up to follow them.

"I'll see you guys back at the game shop" I said running after him, not giving anyone a chance to protest.

**Yugi's POV**

"So Yug, what's the story with those two?" Joey asked.

"I don't know Joey. I wish I knew" I said.

"It's obvious they have a history" Mai spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She said she loves him. Maybe they were together at some point"

"It would make sense, but when or how?" I asked.

"Why would anyone love Rich Boy?" Joey cut in.

"Ask Rika" Mai laughed.

"I'm happy for him. He's so miserable all the time. Rika could help him" Tea said.

"I don't want Kaiba near my sister. I know he's a good guy deep down but he could hurt her. He's just too…" I spoke up and everyone looked at me. It's true. Kaiba is a very cold individual and though time and time again we try, he pushes us away. I can't let him hurt her.

"Protective little brother dats a new one for you Yug" Joey said laughing.

**Rika**

"Seto wait up" I grabbed his hand as he stepped towards his chopper.

"Rika let go. Nothing's changed" he pulled his hand away.

"Mokuba go back to KC. We'll meet you there. I need to talk to your brother"

"Okay Ri!" he said jumping in.

"Rika please let it go. It was 6 years ago" He said pulling away

"Look me in the eyes and say you don't care" I said looking at him. He turned to face me.

"I don't care about you anymore" he said looking me dead in the eyes.

I looked at him shocked. I never thought he would actually say it. Tears filled my eyes.

"Then why did you save me. You could have done us both a favor and just won the duel and walked away"

"..." he was quiet.

"Even if I did _care_, things have changed. I'm not that innocent 12-year-old child anymore, Rika. I'm not the Seto you knew 6 years ago" he finally spoke.

"Neither am I" I said taking his hand in mine.

He looked down at me with those bright blue eyes and reached for my necklace.

"You really still have it" he said running his finger over the band.

"I never forgot you Seto. You promised as long as we wore them we wouldn't forget" he reached under his shirt and pulled out a locket in the shape of a card. There on the string a silver band sat.

"Rika I didn't forget. I couldn't even if I wanted to. But that doesn't matter things aren't as they were..." he stared to protest again.

"Stop it!" I said leaning up and kissing him. My lips melted against his. It has been 6 years but they felt the same. His arms wrapped around me loosely and I put my wrists around his neck. He pulled back almost immediately.

"We should go" he whispered.

"Seto?"

"Rika we have a tournament to focus on" I put my head down. My last effort failed. I felt my heart shatter and my face must have showed it.

"Hey don't cry I never said...that we couldn't…try " I smiled and hugged him tightly. He rested his head on mine.

"Come on we have to tell Mokuba! He's been after me to ask you out for days" He said pulling me towards the KC building before pausing.

"Forgetting something?" he asked pointing to my duel disk.

"Oh yea..." I said grabbing it.

"When are you going to tell them that you're a duelist and will most likely make it to the finals?"

"I'm not. It's none of their business"

"Glad to know it's my business"

"It is" I said.

"I'll call for a limo" he said pushing his intercom.

We arrived at Kaiba Corp and eyes darted to us. I put my head down nervously and followed Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba your brother arrived some time ago and is in your office" Roland reported.

"Mm" was his acknowledgement.

We entered the elevator and he wrapped his hand around mine.

"One thing Ri. Please don't tell anyone. It would make our lives ten times harder. I really don't want the geek squad to know about us either"

"I won't tell" Not like I want those idiots meddling in my personal life anyways. The only one I have might _remotely_ consider telling would be Yugi.

"Thank you" This felt natural. After 6 years of waiting, I finally have my Seto back…well almost. He's still rough around the edges.

"Seto! Rika!" a mass of Black hair met us head on.

"Come on Mokie!" I said pulling him into Seto's office.

"Brenda, if Rika comes, unless I am in a meeting admit her to my office"

"Of course Mr. Kaiba. Your messages are on your desk"

He shut the door behind him.

"So are you two… together or what?" Mokie just plain out asked. I looked at Seto.

"We're going to try"

"Yay! I miss Rika being around so so so soooo much!" This boy was literally jumping up and down.

I looked at Seto and smiled.

* * *

**So how was that for a turnaround chapter? I hope it wasn't too much too fast but my story really is Rika's life story (mainly her relationship with Kaiba and remising of the past)…with a few twists I have in store ^.^**

**Remember to R, R, and F! **

**Sneak peak...ish **

Okay, Seto, Yugi, and Joey all have six locator card already so I need to get my act together


	8. A Thorn from the Past

**I'm not going to be home tomorrow night to post so I'll be nice and post tonight! **

**Okay, so Seto and Rika are finally back together! **

**But all is not smooth sailing ahead otherwise… what kind of story would that be without any kind of conflict? **

**Anyways, here's a short little chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** A Thorn from the Past

Okay, Seto, Yugi, and Joey all have six locator card already so I need to get my act together today. I called Mokie. Sadly, he and Seto were stuck at HQ today monitoring the remaining duels. So, I suited up and made my way through the streets looking for my final opponent.

I blinked and there stood one of my greatest rivals from Tokyo, Yuki Venus. She is known more commonly as Venus Fly Trap because she is a plant duelist. Her green hair and brown eyes just add to her name and reputation. We've been trading off victories for years but it's time to end our debate as to who's the best.

"If it isn't Miss Freak herself, Rika Magruda"

"Can it Venus. Skip your fake attempt at small talk"

"I got an idea how about we both wager 2 locator cards and see who wins"

"I only need two more to qualify so I'm perfectly fine with that!" I said activating my duel disk.

"Let's Duel!"

"I'll start off with my Man Eating Plant and one card face down"

"Doesn't having the same opening move every time get boring?" I asked sarcastically while drawing.

"I'll summon my Sacred Crane and destroy your dandelion" I said laughing. She narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever, but I ask one little thing. What's the deal with your paradox? You love to dress in black and do the whole gothic style then your deck is all light monsters?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me since you know so much about me!" I barked back.

"I summon Violet Witch in attack mode. Destroy her pathetic bird" My life points fell a few hundred and I glared at her.

"I activate the magic card Sparks which inflicts 200 points of direct damage to your life points" Her points fell to 2600.

"Next I'll summon a trusted friend, Fairy's Gift!"

We traded moves back and forth for some time. I was unaware though that someone was watching me, well two people.

"Come on Rika, show her who's boss!" I knew that perky voice. I turned to see the Kaiba brothers standing near a tree. Mokie looked excited to watch me duel again.

"You know the Kaiba brothers? Yea right" She asked scoffing

"Believe what you want Venus. But I sacrifice my Mystical Elf so I can summon my Queen of Stars. Destroy her Naturia Guardian and end this duel"

"Not so fast! I activate my magic card Final Destiny. For five hundred life points I can destroy all cards on the field including monsters, spells, and traps!"

"No my Queen!" The only good thing was that her life points were now at a very low three hundred while mine sit nicely at eighteen hundred. This could be bad, I have no monsters to defend myself and my trap cards are gone.

"I think I'll summon my Vampire Orchis and attack your life points directly!" I stumbled back and my life points fell to two hundred.

"Damn it. I got to think of something and fast" I said putting my hand on my deck. Please heart of the cards don't fail me now. I drew and grinned.

"This duel is over. I activate the magic card Ookazi! It inflicts eight hundred points of direct damage!" The white fire fell from the sky and her life points fell to zero.

"Good duel Venus" I said walking forward but she pushed away.

"Here's your stupid locator cards and my 'Final Destiny'. It's my rarest card. Good luck in the finals" She said sarcastically and walked away! I looked down at the card. It could prove useful.

As I was lost in thought, a mane of raven hair tackled me.

"I thought you guys said you were busy"

"We were but Seto said this is street surveillance!"

I looked up and Seto smiled at me briefly.

"I believe you have six locator cards now"

"I do"

"Well then, rest up because I will show any mercy to you in the finals"

"But the finals aren't for a week Seto! Can't I hang out with Rika?" Mokuba begged breaking out the puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose… if she'll agree to dinner with me tomorrow night" Smooth, using your brother as a bargaining chip to get your first date.

"I don't know Mokie. He drives a very hard deal" I acted to think about it.

"Come on Rika please! Seto will take you to a really nice restaurant and…" He rambled on and on. Mokie still gets carried away.

"I guess I'm in" I said smiling.

* * *

**Sorry guys this is a really short one. I didn't really know how to break up this part and the next any better. **

**So next chapter is Seto and Rika's first date. I'm pretty excited are you? ^.^**

"Ms. Magruda" he said as he pushed in my chair. He is such a gentleman.

"Why Mr. Kaiba, I must say, this is impressive"


	9. First Date

**Sorry for not updating on time, but to make up for it, a little longer chapter than normal! **

**Here's Seto and Rika's first date as an official couple! Hope you like it! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** First Date

I put on my red and black dress and my black boots. The cotton dress went to my knees and was all black except for the red ribbon along my waist. I did some light makeup and straightened my hair. Then, I looked in the mirror and smiled. Fancy but still me. I walked down my stairs and looked out the side window. One of Seto's cars was waiting. I said no limo to be discrete. I was dropped off at a small Italian restaurant and I walked in.

The hostess greeted me.

"Hi, I'm meeting my _friend_"

"Are you Ms. Magrida?" Ugh, I hate when people mispronounce my name.

"Magruda and yea"

"Follow me. Mr. Kaiba has been waiting"

"But I'm 10 minutes early!" Leave it to him to be this early.

I followed her to the back corner where Seto was waiting. A smile hinted at his lips as he stood.

"Ms. Magruda" he said as he pushed in my chair. He is such a gentleman.

"Why Mr. Kaiba, I must say, this is impressive"

"I figured I'd start off conservative. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable. My life can be very demanding" he was dressed in a dark blue button down shirt and black slacks. The top buttons were undone and he looked tired.

"I appreciate the thought" I said smiling.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The waiter can and asked.

"I'll have water with lime" I replied.

"Plain ice water and we'll have your zucchini platter as an appetizer"

"Right away sir"

I looked at the menu and cringed. There wasn't a thing under $30 that wasn't a basic salad or appetizer.

The waiter returned with our drinks and took our orders for food. I went with chicken fettuccini Alfredo and he got Steak Gorgonzola.

"So, Seto, how's Kaiba Corp?" I asked trying to

"It's going well. Profits and sales are up due to the tournament. I actually have to return later to finish up some paper work. But Mokuba made me take a break"

"I'm glad he did; you look a little tired"

"It comes with being a CEO. What about you, Rika, what's your story?"

"Well after I was adopted I moved to the west side of Tokyo as I said before. My dad moves a lot with work but my mom and I stay still. I got to West Side High School. Um I like duel monsters and art. That's about it. I usually keep to my own business as you know..."

I did all the talking. I didn't get much out of Seto. His sentences were always precise and vague as he could manage. He's changed a lot. He's very reserved compared to when we were little. He's been through a lot. I know him well enough to tell.

We enjoyed our meal in silence for the most part. But the food was delicious. He asked for the check before walking with me outside.

"I wish I could walk you home, but duty calls" he said looking towards the Kaiba Corp building.

"I understand. With the tournament I'm sure you have your hands full" I said smiling.

"Well, I guess this goodnight" he said awkwardly. He took his silent queue and kissed my lips briefly. My heart skipped a beat as if it was the first time he did it.

"I will never get tired of that" he said smiling...actually smiling. It brought a even bigger smile to my own lips.

"Good night Seto" I said waving as I got in the car that brought me.

"Good night Rika" He stood on the side walk and watched until I was out of sight.

Seto definitely has walls built up from the past 6 years but so do I. Some I had when we were at the orphanage, others from my new life.

I changed into my PJs and sat down at my small table with my sketchpad and pencils. It's been so long since I just took time to draw.

My drawings used to be dark as I looked back in my sketchbook but I was coming from a dark time. My attitude was solitude and hatred, my clothes dark and gothic, my drawings dark duel monsters and creatures. I wasn't myself for almost 6 months after that day.

My stepbrother died, killed by a drunk driver while he was in the crosswalk. I hated the world and every person in it. He was one other person I had come to fully trust. Eventually, I turned my mourning into drive. I had always liked Duel Monsters but my brother wanted to be a champion so I decided to stride after his dream.

After that point, my life started to lighten up as I won duels. I felt alive again since I was now part of my brother's world. Every duel, every win was for Conner. I slowly crept out of the shadows.

However, tonight I was going to draw something that made me genuinely happy, Seto and his Blue Eyes White Dragon. I had never saw it in person but I've saw it on TV and pictures before I knew Seto Kaiba was _my_ Seto.

I drew it as best as I could and after 2 hours I looked down at my sketch. Seto stood smirking under the dragon duel disk activated. His dragon looked fierce but magnificent at the same time. I added a lot of detail to his BC outfit and locket that dangled above his shirt. I don't know how I did it. I added some shades of blue to accent everything especially his eyes.

I sat back and smiled. It was one of my best drawings in some time.

I put my stuff away leaving my drawing on my table and went to bed.

A day later, I was still in bed when I heard a knocking on my door.  
"Yugi, I told you no early mornings..." it wasn't Yugi. There stood the Kaiba brothers in all their glory. I blinked a few times.  
"Boys it's 7:30 in the morning"  
"I'm off to work and you said Mokuba could come here for a day"  
"Day, meaning after 10 AM"  
"Rika is not a morning person, noted" Mokie said laughing while writing on an invisible notebook.  
"If you don't want him to..." Seto started  
"No it's fine just no more early morning stuff. Some of us enjoy sleep" I said cutting him off and smiling.  
"Okay, then I'm going to work. Mokuba, behave"  
"I'm not his babysitter were just hanging out"  
"Yea Seto geez"  
"Bye runt" he said ruffling his hair and looking at me.  
"Bye Ri" he said turning on his heal and leaving.  
"Okay, did you eat yet?"  
"Well...no..."  
"Then first off is my famous scrambled eggs and bacon" I said heading towards the fridge.

I asked Mokie to set the table but as I brought the skillet over, I almost dropped it. He was looking through my sketchbook.  
"These are really good Rika. I didn't know you were an artist. Your picture of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl is amazing" I sighed as he showed me the two flying, staffs raised together. Thankfully, he hadn't reached the one of his brother yet. But sadly he continued looking. He paused, eyes widened.  
"You drew Seto..." he touched the picture.  
"It just came to me"  
"You should show him. It's incredible. It captures them perfectly"  
"I don't know Mokie. Those drawings are kind of personal" I said snatching the book.  
We went out later into Battle City watching a few duels but those remaining had few locator cards.  
Eventually we stopped at a diner for lunch and milk shakes. It was an eventful day. We ultimately ended up at Kaiba Corp to pay Seto a visit. Mokuba didn't even bother knocking.  
"Hi Seto!" he said flopping on a leather couch. Seto looked up briefly then back down at his screen.  
"Mokuba, I thought you were spending the day with Rika? Or did you drive her to insanity" he said as he typed.  
"No, I didn't lose it if that's what you're implying" Seto's head snapped up at my voice.  
"Oh Rika, you're here" his eyes widened a little. We haven't really talked since our date. Not that it was awkward or anything we just aren't talkative people. But he did look surprised.  
"And you work too hard" I said going over to stand next to him.  
"Mokuba, Mia in IT is working on a demo of our next game why don't you go see how it's going along" Seto said.  
"Cool! See you guys later!" He said almost running out of the room.  
"Smooth" I said sitting up on his desk.  
"I need some alone time with my girlfriend" he said resting his hand on mine.  
"Speaking of which, I had a good time the other night" I said smiling.  
"That's great but I don't think we'll be able to go out again until after the finals. I could be gone up to 4 days and I can't fall behind so I'm working on some stuff now" he said taking his hand away to continue typing.  
"Always one step ahead"  
"I'm a Workaholic CEO, did you expect any less?"  
"Well, I don't really know that much about your present to be honest. So I couldn't know you work yourself to death. I know you're CEO and president of Kaiba Corp which you took over single handedly at age 15 and became the youngest billionaire ever. You have a loving little brother and an amazing girlfriend. Let's see. You're a top ranked duelist whose favorite card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. You hate Joey Wheeler. You have an odd obsession with Trench Coats..."  
"That's a lot of things"  
"I knew most of that before I was your girlfriend"  
"Oh"  
"I didn't mean it in a negative light. I just mean we need to spend time together to get to a point that we know more"  
"I see. So how about this? After Battle City, we'll go on dates, go to dinner parties and have nights in at the mansion... That's what normal couples do right?" he asked at the end.  
"Yes it is. However, we're not exactly normal" I said chuckling softly.  
"But it's a start. Until then I'll just have to settle for this" he said standing and putting his lips to mine.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Remember to R,R, and F! **

**Sneak peak of next chapter: **

A few days later, I walked next to Seto and Mokuba as we entered Kaiba Corp Stadium. We both had earned our spots.


	10. The Finals Begin

**Sorry guys, Its been a hectic week. I've been a part of a 3 day softball tournament in the middle of no man's land. No cell service or internet. Hence, why I haven't updated. **

**But here's where the BC finals start! **

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** The Finals Begin

A few days later, I walked next to Seto and Mokuba as we entered Kaiba Corp Stadium. We both had earned our spots. Yugi, Joey, and Mai came next to claim their slots. Followed by Bakura and a mysterious Namu, who turned out to be a friend of Joey and Tea. But as I saw the tan man, I tensed next to Seto.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That's Marik!" I whispered.

"How do you know?" he inquired.

"I saw his face before he..."

"I understand. Don't worry. I will destroy him for what he did to you" he said squeezing my hand gently and discretely.

"Welcome duelists please present your locator cards" Roland announced.

"We're still waiting for one duelist sir" Roland stated to Seto.

"They have two minutes then take off. We have 7 of the 8. Everything I need is already here"

"Um Rich Boy I only count 6. Might wanna check your math. It's not like Mokuba or Roland are dueling. The rest of us are just spectators"

"Yugi, Valentine, The Mutt, White Haired Freak, the Egyptian Freak, Myself and R..." I elbowed him. He looked down in a slight glare, he knows I want my participation to be limited knowledge.

"And a person who's identity would like to remain anonymous"

"Oh... Is it a creepy dude dat kinda sounded like me and Rika when we were unda his mind control powers?"

"Ah, no. Now shut up mutt before I throw you out of this tournament"

"Geeze somebody has their trench coat in a bunch" I had to hold back a chuckle. That was actually funny.

When the Kaiba Craft 3 Blimp landed in the stadium and Mokie went off like a sparkler about dueling in the sky. Then the wind turned cold as the 8th duelist appeared.

Joey called out the guy as Marik. But I know it's just another rare hunter, Marik's second in command most likely. I looked at Seto and he rolled his eyes towards Wheeler.

"Let's go Roland" he said turning towards the blimp I followed suit.

"Only those with Tournament IDs" Joeys little sister, Tristan, Tea, and Duke were stopped. They argued but I just followed Seto. I heard Joey huff at Roland.

Mokuba ended up giving them the okay to come aboard.

^^Yugi's POV^^

We entered the blimp when I realized Rika wasn't with us. But she didn't come with us so how did she get here in the first place?

"Um guys have you seen my sister?"

"Last I saw she was following Rich Boy onto the blimp"

'I wish I knew what was up with those two' I thought.

'Yugi don't go being over curious. She just entered our lives. We have no right' Yami responded.

'I know but I really don't like her being secretive. Or…around Kaiba'

^^Rika's POV^^

We walked through the main room and the city lights from 4000 feet up really were pretty. But Yugi and his friends were gawking.

"Just another perk of being related to a champion" Wheeler said prideful.

"You're here by a fluke Wheeler and I wouldn't get your hopes up too high on winning this tournament. It's a long way down and last time I checked, monkeys don't fly"

"Keep walking Kaiba" They glared at each other for a few seconds before moving past their group.

Then Seto spoke to Yugi about his God card. I just kind of blocked it all out and observed the lights again.

As we left the main room, I saw Yugi give me a questionable look. Its none of his business why I'm here or who I hang around.

I followed Kaiba into his room.

"Here's the key to your room" he said handing me a Black Card. I noticed his was red, while everyone else's was white with numbers.

"Why is mine different?"

"Because you have access to my room and other things too. Those nimrods can barely be trusted with keys to their own rooms"

"Thanks…I guess"

"So when are going to tell them that you're the eighth duelist?"

"When I show up for my first duel"

"That should be interesting" he snickered.

"Who am I dueling first?"

"It's lottery. You could even end up facing me"

"I want to save you for the finals. I would love to destroy Wheeler though"

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around" he almost laughed… a small smile hinted at the corner of his lips.

"I need to get ready in case I'm up first" I said leaving.

I walked next door to my room hoping no one would see me. I looked at my deck and sorted through it. Reviewing strategies and combinations.

About an hour later we reported to the main room for the first round picks.

"As everyone knows, the first round match ups are chosen by lottery so I'll read the name as it's drawn. Duel one will be between..."

Roland picked up two balls and smirked.

"Number 3 Yugi Muto and Number 6 Ryou Bakura"

"Duelists please head towards the platform" I followed behind Seto and Mokuba was beside me.

"Rika, where'd ya disappear to when we got on?" Wheeler prodded.

"None of your concern Wheeler" I barked.

"Geez, you've been around Kaiba for too long. What's up with you two anyways?"

"Seto and Rika are da..." Mokuba started to intervene but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Mokie, the adults ate talking" I said smiling at him.

"But Rika..."

"No!" I almost snapped.

"Man Rika, it's like I don't know ya at all" Joey mumbled.

"You _don't_. So don't pretend you do" Joey just looked at me.

"Whatever" I can't wait to cream him. I hope Seto will let me face him.

As we reached the platform, the duel commenced but I wasn't that interested even if it was my brother dueling. When no one was looking, I stole Seto's hand. At first, he didn't acknowledge it but eventually his eyes peered my way and his grip tightened slightly. It was so nice to be around him again; even it was the cold CEO he had become. He was still Seto. I resisted the urge to rest my head against his arm.

I looked up and Yugi had played his God Card. Oh boy, how was this going to end? I saw the Bakura person looked sick and weak so Yugi pulled back his attack last second. After some unneeded drama, Yugi finally finished him off.

"Next round competitors are Marik Odion and Seto Kaiba" Roland announced. He squeezed my hand one last time before heading to the platform.

"Great, I get another God before the Finals" Seto said.

I watched Seto intently as he dueled. It was a push and pull duel until 'Marik' played his God card the Winged Dragon of Ra. He tried to attack Seto but the sky turned black as clouds appeared and lightning struck the platform several times. One time almost hitting Seto. I felt my stomach tighten. It finally struck the imposter. He fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Master I have failed you" and he lost consciousness. The holograms disappeared and Seto was declared victor for Odion playing a fake card, violating tournament policy.

"That wasn't Marik. You know?" I asked as everyone looked over the unconscious man.

"What?" Joey asked.

"The real Marik is right over there. I saw his face before he took control." I said pointing towards Namu.

"Smart girl or should I say Princess Rina"

"You will pay for what you've done Marik!" Yugi yelled.

"Oh no, Pharaoh, it will be you who will pay when I defeat you to win both your puzzle and your God card!"

"A twenty minute Recess. The remaining four duelists please return at that time" Roland announced. I followed Seto to his room.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking him over. I notice a tip of his trench coat looked singed.

"I'm fine. I just can't let you duel that freak"

"Seto it is a lottery. If my name gets chosen, I have to duel him" I looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're okay? Look at your coat" I said picking up the effected end.

"It was close but I'm fine"

"I was worried when the strikes were close" I said hugging him

"Let's go you can't miss your duel" he said taking my hand and leading me to the elevator. When no one was looking, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**Awww…. Cute Seto moment ^.^ ****Sorry if that was a little cliché but even Seto Kaiba can have his moments.**

**I really don't feel like going into the duels because for the most part their the same as the show.**

**Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Until next time!**

"The next duel will be between Number 7 Joey Wheeler and Number 2... Rika Magruda" as Roland announced it my secret was out. I heard gasps all around the gathered group.

**What will happen once Rika's secret is out?**


	11. Rika vs Joey

**So…I was feeling generous after my prolonged disappearance.**

**But Holy Ra! 10 chapters already! I'm pretty excited!**

** Here's another short but important chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Rika v. Joey

We walked to the platform together and separated just before stepping into sight. I stood next to Tea and waited for Roland to pull the next names.

"The next duel will be between Number 7 Joey Wheeler and Number 2… Rika Magruda" as Roland announced my secret was out. I heard gasps all around the gathered group.

"Rika? You're the mystery duelist?" Joey asked.

"Yes Wheeler. Obviously, I am; he called my name. I never wanted you guys to know I was even competing because then you wouldn't leave me alone in the preliminaries"

"So that's why Marik picked you to face Rich Boy because you're a great duelist like your brother"

"I was a kick ass duelist before I knew Yugi Muto was my brother. I was invited to the tournament far before I met you" I said stepping onto the platform.

"Rika, I don't want to beat ya but day is the only way I'll win this tournament so Let's Duel!"

"I'd like to see you try!" I said activating my duel disk and drawing five cards.

"I'll place Fairy's Gift in Attack Mode and place one card face down for later"

"Let's see how your Fairy holds up against my Flamed Swordsman!"

My fairy disappeared but my life points rose 4500 instead of dropping.

"What?! You should have lost 500 points!"

"But see by destroying my fairy you activated her special ability. I gain as many life points as I would have lost during your attack on her"

"No matter you could have 10000 points and ill still beat you"

"Next ill summon my Princes of Light and destroy your swordsman" His life points fell 200 points. Joey looked steamed.

"I summon Baby Dragon in defense mode. And play one card face down"

"Fine by me. I play Flash Hawk in defense mode and place one card face down. Ill spare your dragon for this turn" I said smiling. He's falling right into my plan.

"Big mistake I summon Time Wizard go Time Warp!" Joey said confidently.

"Wheeler do you ever have one duel you don't leave your chances to luck?" Seto asked and I laughed.

"A duel should be won by skill not luck!" his wizard's staff started spinning and finally landed on a castle! Really? No help from fate or whatever they call it.

"Rika, Thousand Dragon. Thousand Dragon, Rika" is that mutt really mocking me right now. No matter. Hell attack my princess and make way for my Bright Shining Fairy. I smirked.

But why settle for just that. I have Negate Attack face down. This duel is over as soon as I summon Ancient Dragon.

"Thousand Dragon attack her Princess of light!"

"I'm proud to say your luck is up Wheeler. Activate Trap, Negate Attack."

"We'll see. I end my turn. My smile got larger"

"It's over Joey. I summon Ancient Dragon. For the small price of 500 life points I can inflict direct damage to your life points" His points dropped to 1900.

"but I'm far from done. I sacrifice my Flash Hawk, which acts as two tributes, to summon my legendary Bright Shining Fairy! Destroy his Dragon!"

"His points dropped to 1200"

"Oh crap" Joey looked scared.

"And finally my Princess of Light! End this duel and show Wheeler what a real duelist looks like!"

As Joey's life points dropped to zero, I smirked.

"Try again when your deck doesn't depend on luck Wheeler"

I said leaving the platform to return to my room. I never felt so drained after a duel. I fell to my bed and closed my eyes briefly. A little nap would help.

^Dream^

I was walking through the gardens when I felt a familiar pair of arms encircle me and a whisper in my ear.

"Hello Beautiful"

"High Priest, we are in the open. You cannot do such things" I said pulling away.

"I do not care if your brother knows anymore. I love you so Rina"

"Do not say such things Seto. He will throw you to the dungeon for treason to the court, to your vow"

"I would leave his court in a moment if it meant I have you" he said kissing my neck.

"Let's continue this in my chambers" I said pulling him into a well adorned room that I recognized. Once inside I kissed him firmly on the lips and we started to remove clothing.

"I love you Seto"

**Yugi's POV**

"Um Yug, your sister totally just kicked my ass in 3 turns. Normally, I last a little longer than that even against Kaiba" Joey said looking ashamed but trying to be humorous.

"I know. It makes me weary of the semifinals. She is a lot like Kaiba, overconfident but has the skills to back it"

'Yugi, also remember Marik called her Princess Rina, perhaps she is a figure from our past as well' Yami asked.

'It's possible but what role does she play? We know Kaiba was our high priest and a very powerful sorcerer'

'I wish I knew. Until we do we must tread cautiously'

"Come on Yug, Mai's duels about to start!" Joey brought our attention back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**I'm off tomorrow so you might get lucky and get another chapter…maybe no promises! **

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! I lets me know I'm doing something right! **

**Sneak Peek! **

I dropped the book. My eyes have to be fooling me. It was a collage of 3 pictures but the same two people were in all of them.


	12. Calm Before the Storm

**Okay guys! Good news! I just finished up part one (chapter 15) so I'm pretty excited. I will post this tonight and maybe 12 tomorrow! Enjoy!**

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**** Calm Before the Storm**

**Rika's POV**

I woke up sweating my body feeling as though it was real. I sat up and looked at my clock. I had slept for nearly 3 hours. Crap. I stood and opened my door. Mokuba was about to knock on Seto's door when he saw me.

"There you are Rika!"

"I just took a nap that's all. I'm sorry if I worried anyone"

"No, we figured that but it's horrible Ri. Marik trapped Mai's mind in the Shadow Realm!"

"That's horrible! Seto won't do anything though! He said she just passed out. You have to talk to him. I know you believe Yugi and the gang about the shadow magic stuff" he said looking at me with Puppy dog eyes. I do believe some stuff because I've been victim of Marik's Rod. But the fact that I'm supposedly the reincarnation of an Ancient Egyptian princess is bull shit, despite these stupid dreams. It's just my imagination gone wild.

"He won't turn back. But I'll see if he has any form of medical supplies on board" I said sliding my key card after knocking lightly.

"Mokuba I told you alre... Oh Rika" he said looking up from his laptop.

"You don't know how to stop do you?"

"Not really" I sat next to him and closed his laptop.

"If anyone else did that they'd be off this blimp in 10 seconds" he said looking at me.

"I want your full attention" I said placing my hand on his.

"Okay..." he said looking at me skeptically.

"Seto, what happened? What caused us to be like this? According to Yugi and his friends I'm as ruthless as you"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not to me. I like you just the way you are. I have since the day I met you 8 years ago"

"Really?"

"I mean come on Seto Nguyen! You knew that otherwise you wouldn't wear this" I said touching his ring and holding it in my hand. The fragile band seemed so small compared to his hands now.

"Nguyen. I haven't heard that name in years" he said putting his hand to my face.

"Do you prefer Kaiba?"

"I don't know. I suffered for 2 1/2 years to bite and chew my way to the top of Kaiba Corp. I earned that name. It shows my triumph over my stepfather. I know you won't change your name back. You resent the Mutos don't you"

"I don't like them like I should. They seem to want me to be like them but they never looked for me. Why should I stride to be someone one I'm not when I they never put effort forward. I've been a loner for so long. I just wanted to belong but they weren't what I was looking for. However, I did find you again" I said kissing his cheek. Not wanting to push for more. But he turned his face to allow our lips to meet.

"I'm glad you did" he said kissing me again. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he pulled me closer.

"At first, I thought my feelings towards you had changed. But when I thought I might lose you, they came rushing back" Seto said resting his head on top of mine.

"So it takes someone risking their life for the great Seto Kaiba to show emotion?" I asked teasing as I ran my fingers across his cheek.

"I guess so. But you know that I've always hid my true emotions for Mokuba's sake"

"This is true. When you were with Gozzaburo what did he do?" he stiffened immediately.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry..." I said pulling away. He looked at me, closed his eyes and just shook his head.

"No one ever needs to know what that Bastard did to me. He's gone and that secret goes with him" he said sounding upset. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Just remember he didn't win. You did in the end and he can't hurt you ever again. And don't you ever forget, you're never alone. You'll always have Mokie and me around" I said rubbing his shoulder. He relaxed slightly.

"I know. You two were the reason I put up with what I did. I can't wait to blow up that island after tomorrow"

"Hey I have something that will make your day" I said digging around in my deck pouch in my secret compartment where I kept my favorite cards. I smiled as I found the one I was looking for.

"Look" I said handing him my absolute favorite card.

"The Magician of Faith" he said touching the card.

"I remember giving you this card. It was my tenth birthday. You got me a booster pack of cards and it reminded me of you and I insisted you kept it"

"Yes and it has been in my deck every duel since"

"You're amazing you know that. He said brushing a bang out of my face"

"I know" I said winking.

"Attention Duelists and Guests. Lights out is in 15 minutes please return to your cabins" Roland's voice came over the intercom.

"How is that late? Lights out is at 11"

"You're duel was over around 7:30. Mai and Marik's was long and pathetic. They believe Mai's mind was banished to some shadow realm place. And actually wanted me to land the blimp. As if. It's all a big joke"

"Mokuba said she's really out of it. You should have your team look her over. Just prove she's fine"

He picked up his phone. I was right.

"Send a team to Mai Valentine's room to look over the unconscious girl"

"Thanks Seto"

"You're Welcome. I only did it because you asked"

"Either way" I said looking at him and smiling. The cold CEO was disappearing. My Seto was starting to be seen.

"I don't think. I'll be able to sleep" I said looking at his clock.

"You used to sleep like a log" he said looking at me chuckling.

"I just have this bad feeling something bad is going to happen before this tournament is over"

"I won't let anything happen to you. Not back at the orphanage not now" he said putting his arms around me.

"Seto there's a chance one of us will face him tomorrow. I know you don't believe in all that crap and neither do I completely. But I can't help but worry that I might lose you tomorrow to that freak"

"You can stay here tonight if you want. You might sleep better"

"I can't intrude. You probably need to prepare..." he silenced me.

"I could plan a thousand times tonight but it won't help. My deck is at its strongest. I already went over every possible strategy earlier. For once, I just want to curl up with my girlfriend and go to sleep like a normal teenager"

"You're not normal" I said smiling.

"You're right. I'm Seto Kaiba but tonight. I just want to be Seto" he said picking me up and carrying me to his bed before sliding in beside me. I kissed him softly one last time before falling asleep in Seto's arms.

**Yugi's POV**

++Knock Knock Knock++

"Rika it's Yugi open up please" I said knocking on her door one last time before lights out I had to warn her of the dangers of dueling Marik tomorrow. One of the three of us will. I don't know why she's locked up in her room.

"Rika?" I turned the handle out of sheer desperation and it opened. But Rika was nowhere to be seen. I peered inside. Her duel disk and deck sat on her end table. Her cell phone and purse were on the bed stand. The bed looks slept in. So she was sleeping.

"How strange? I wonder where she is" a book laid on her pillow. A Walk to Remember. My sister may be odd but she's still a girl. I sat the book down but got a paper cut on her bookmark. It was a picture. I opened the pages out of curiosity.

I dropped the book. My eyes have to be fooling me. It was a collage of 3 pictures but the same two people were in all three. Rika and Kaiba. They looked no older than 11 or 12. The first picture was the two on an old swing set. The next they were holding up duel monsters cards. Rika a Magician of Faith and Kaiba his Lord of the D. But the third and final picture was what shocked me. They were sitting on a bench. Rika was leaning over and kissing Kaiba's cheek. He was red as a cherry but was smiling and looking down at Rika with gentle eyes. My sister has a past with Kaiba?! Hell no!

'All the pieces make sense. It would also explain why they spend so much time together' Yami joined.

'I knew there was something between them on docks. But I never imagined this Yami. How could my sister have ran into Kaiba before meeting us if she's in Tokyo?'

'Yugi you have to accept this or risk pushing her away further'

'We don't know much about her past. All we know is she ended up with the Magruda's after our parents died'

'She is no different than everyone else just because you're related by blood. You have to earn her trust and love'

'You're right. She'll tell everyone when she's ready'

I sat the book back down and walked out.

* * *

**Uh oh… Yugi's catching on….**

**Anyways! Hope you liked! Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Sneak peak:**

I woke the next morning to a knocking on the door. I slipped out of Seto's arms and without waking him and answered it.


	13. Change of Heart

**So, here's chapter 12 as promised. All seems well in the world…somewhat. The finals are progressing wonderfully… minus the facts that Mai and Bakura are in the shadow realm and Yugi has an idea as to the nature of Rika and Kaiba's past. What will happen next?**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**** Change of Heart**

**Rika**

I woke the next morning to a knocking on the door. I slipped out of Seto's arms and without waking him and answered it.

"Morning Seto! I just wanted to thank you for sending the medical te...Rika? What are you doing in my brother's room at 5:30 in the morning?! And in your PJs" Crap. I had no idea Mokuba or anyone would be looking for him in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep so Seto let me stay in his room"

"Oh. Is he up? He's normally working already?"

"No he's fast asleep. And I think he could use the extra sleep"

"Thank you Rika for whatever you did. Seto hasn't slept more than 3 hours in months probably"

"We just talked a little. I finally fell asleep around 11:30 and he was already out cold. What time does the dueling start?"

"Breakfast is at 8:30 and we should be arriving at Kaiba Corp Island between 9:30 and 10. Dueling is set to start not long after arrival" Mokuba said straightforward.

"You sounded so much like you brother just now" I said ruffling his hair.

"Seto takes about half an hour to get ready, so just make sure he's up by 8 okay Ri?"

"I will. See you at breakfast" I said shutting the door.

Seto still lay sound asleep. He is ten times more handsome right now. His hair is disheveled and face is relaxed. His fitted white shirt showed his toned chest and I smiled as I climbed back into bed, my back facing his chest. His arms tightened around me.

"Thanks" he breathed against my neck.

"You're awake?"

"I heard him knock. Thanks for letting me sleep. I do need it" he said resting his forehead against my shoulder. I shifted to face him.

"You know Seto I honestly don't know how you do it. You are two people: the CEO known to be cold and heartless. Then there's the amazing person I fell in love with 6 years ago"

"Are you okay with that?" he looked nervous.

"As long as I see the real you" I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You're the only person I can be myself with" he said deepening the kiss by pulling me closer. We pulled back for air then he rolled so he hovered over me.

I pulled him to rest directly on top of me. He trailed kisses down my jawline and neck, pausing to suck on a soft spot on my neck, which earned him a soft, unexpected, moan. He moved to my collar bone and the center of my chest. His lips felt like rose petals against my skin.

"Seto..." He paused, hesitant about something. I took his hand and kissed it softly. He bent down to kiss me again. I reached up to rake my nails across his back and paused as I brushed raised skin... Scars. His face changed like a switch…the switch I just asked him about.

"No. A girl only shows weakness. A weakness I don't need. Now, or ever. Now leave" he said pulling back and getting out of the bed.

"I'm sorry" I said getting up, unsure of what I did.

"Just GET OUT! I need to prepare for today" he said sharply.

I grabbed my room key and left with another word. I went next door to my room and punched

the wall.

"I really screwed it up this time didn't I mom. The one thing that was good in my life is a lost cause because I was foolish enough to think things could be the same" I said laying on my bed and let a tear fall. I eventually pulled myself off my bed and looked at my book.

"A Walk to Remember, ha. More like a fake reality" I said throwing it across the room. I was a fool to think this would work out. Underneath my book was a bag. The bag that I thought I left at home, but it always seemed to appear at the worst times. My depression bag full of razor blades and first aid supplies. I looked at my arms. Horizontal scars painted the skin of my arms. Each set had a story. The deepest and longest first appeared the day Conner died.

^^Memory^^

I had just got home from middle school and walked into my house. It was dark and no one was home.

'That's strange' I thought. Maybe they went to the store once Conner got home?

I went upstairs and started my homework. Two hours went by and I started to worry. Dad should be home from work by now. I called my dad's cell and he picked up after a few rings.

"Dad, where are you guys?" I asked.

"Well, sweetie…" I heard mom wailing in the background. She is upset and crying.

"What's going on Dad? Why is mom so upset?"

"Rika, I' m coming to get you. Something bad happened"

I arrived at the hospital and followed my dad. We walked into an ER room and I saw Conner on the bed. Motionless and pale. He had several cuts on his face and arms.

"Rika, Conner was hit by a drunk driver while walking home from school. He passed away on impact" I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"He's gone?" I said running up and taking his cold hand in my own.

I went home that night and felt my world shatter around me. I felt lower than dirt. The one person I had come to trust was taken away!

I had sat on my bathroom for hours crying. I don't know what made me do it at first but the pain made the numbness of loss go away. I looked down at my bleeding wrist and then up at the ceiling.

"Sorry Conner"

^^End^^

"What's two or three more?" I said taking my sharpest blade and looking down at my wrist. There was a knock on my door. I panicked threw the bag under a pillow before holding the blade in my hand.

"Yugi?" I opened the door looking tired.

"Hi Rika. I missed you last night. We played games and stuff but you never answered your door"

"I was sleeping then I was helping Mokuba with some stuff"

"I see well. I wanted to talk to you about today" I glanced down and the blade I had concealed in my hand was making a deep cut into my palm. I saw a drop of blood drop to the floor. He can't find out. No one can find out.

"Um, can it wait? I left the shower running. I was getting ready to get in"

"Sure. I'll see you at breakfast" I slammed the door before going to the bathroom. Once I was in the shower, I slid down the wall.

"I don't belong here. I'm just making everyone's life miserable. Seto, I don't even know what to do there. Yugi was better off without having me as a sister. I hate the rest of them so after today, I won't be part of their lives" I looked down at the floor red still tinged the water. I eventually turned off the water and dried off. The cut had stopped bleeding and I placed an unnoticeable cover on it.

I dressed in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail only to notice a small red and purple bruise at the base of my neck.

"That bastard" I said caking it with cover up. I hope that my shirt will keep it covered. I placed my bracelets near my bad hand and left my right arm open for my duel disk. I looked at my deck. The top card was my favorite card, the Magician of Faith. I wanted it gone. I wanted no ties to him. He is a CEO of a multibillion-dollar company now. I was fool to think I could just walk back into his life. I snapped my deck belt into place trying to let the memories fade away. I can't even think about taking it out if my deck, no matter how much I don't want it in there.

I looked at the clock and shook my head. It was 9:45. I missed breakfast. A second knock came on my door.

"Hi Rika, were about to land so you should come down to the main room" Mokuba said smiling. I tried my best to smile back.

"Okay, Mokie. I'll be down in a few minutes" I shut the door. None of this matters. I have a tournament to win. I want to humiliate them all in the finals

So I will hopefully face Marik in this round. I took two breaths then reached for my duel disk and purse before heading down, leaving my necklace lying on the bathroom sink for the first time ever.

* * *

**So there's chapter 12.**

**Yea, you know everything can be good or what kind of story is that. But anyways it is Seto Kaiba were talking about. He doesn't exactly scream long term relationship. **

**Sneak peek! Next time in OT, the four way duel! **

"Well well, this is interesting indeed. The Pharaoh, his older sister, and his High Priest. All to be defeated by me! Soon the world will fall under my control!"


	14. Revelations

**Okay, so I'm not going through the whole Noa's world thing…yet…(I'm still playing with those possibilities) **

**But anyways, this jumps ahead to the four way duel in the duel tower. This chapter changes views a few times so pay attention! **

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**** Revelations **

**Rika's POV**

"Well well, this is interesting indeed. The Pharaoh, his older sister, and his High Priest. All to be defeated by me! Soon the world will fall under my control!" Marik laughed before taking his turn first having won the card draw. I will defeat this psyhco.

I focused my attacks on Marik and Seto mimicked my actions. But, Yugi focused on Seto. While Marik focused on me. Yugi tried to protect me but I called him off. I am able to fight for myself.

As the duel concluded, Marik reached the top first followed next by me. Good. This freak needs knocked off his high horse. Everyone seems weary of him. He is just another duelist.

"Rika, you don't know what you're facing. He has shadow magic. Please be careful" Yugi cried out. I shook my head as our platforms continued to rise.

"The next duel is between Marik Ishtar and Rika Magruda"

I looked down at Seto. His eyes blank. I couldn't stop the tear from sliding down my cheek as I drew my hand. I wiped it away quickly clearing my mind as best as I could. I looked at the freak across from me.

"Let's Duel!" I shouted.

**Yugi's POV**

'I truly am scared for Rika. She is a talented duelist but how will she fair against a God card, especially Ra?' I spoke silently to Yami.

'We can only hope she can survive. Winning may be out of the question' Yami said as Marik called the shadows using the Millennium Rod.

"Little Princess Rina, how shall I destroy you? Quick and painless, or long and very painful"

"Put a sock in it you freak. I don't buy into this Ancient Egypt crap. Just take your turn!"

"You yourself said you had a vision of your past self and the priest"

I saw Kaiba's eyes widen.

"_That_ wasn't a vision; it was stupid dreams that I let get to my head"

'She's having visions of the past?' Yami asked the obvious question.

"Princess Rina was known for her visions you know. She was at times more reliable than Isis and her Millennium Necklace" Marik said taking his turn.

"Let's make this duel a little more…interesting" Marik said raising his rod once more. Suddenly, purple neon strands were attaching each duelist to their monsters.

"What the hell?" Rika said pushing her hand against the rope.

"It's just another part of my shadow game. Your life force is attached to your monsters and life points! Hahaha!"

'I have a really bad feeling about this' Yami said

'We must have faith that she can pull through' I snapped at him. I don't need Negative Nancy right now.

'If she doesn't embrace her past and believe in the heart of the cards, she won't have a chance'

"I play Mystical Warrior in defense mode and two cards face down" a second line escaped from her body.

"My Beast of the Shadows destroy her weak princess" she took the hit and was pushed back. Her hand on her chest.

"Damn it" Rika said muffled.

The duel was pretty one sided. Marik's creatures always were just mere points stronger. I saw Rika hurt with each blow she took. Her life points now sit at a low 900 hundred while Marik's are at 2100.

"Seto, do you think Rika can still pull through" I heard Mokuba ask.

"I don't know and honestly _don't care_. I'm going down to finish translating the Ra inscription" I saw Mokuba shatter but what bothered me the most as I looked up to my sister. She stood teary-eyed looking after Kaiba. What did that bastard do?!

**Rika's POV**

"I don't know and really _don't care_" Seto's words rang in my ear. A tear escaped.

"Awe, the little princess is upset" Marik mocked me.

"Shut up freak. Time to meet a good friend of mine! I activate the magic card Scapegoat then sacrifice three to summon Bright Shining Fairy! She has an attack strength of 3200 to start. But thanks to her special ability she gets an additional 300 for every fairy in my graveyard which is 2 for 600 more attack points. Fairy, destroy his Beast of the Shadows!"

Marik's points dropped to 500 and I smiled. I'll show that prick that I am worth something. Marik took a few steps back and held his stomach in a grimace.

"Way to go Rika!" Mokuba yelled.

"Lucky move but your luck just ran out. I must thank you though. Thanks to your card destruction you played earlier, I canplay Monster Reborn. I also have a good friend I'd like you to meet! Mwhahaha." A bright sphere of gold light appeared on his side of the field.

"Great Beast of the Sky, Hear my Cry! Transform Thy Self from Orb of Light... The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

My eyes widened a I took in the God Card. So this is how I will lose. To an overgrown chicken. Great.

"Ra attack with Sky Phoenix Blast!" I felt heat all around me and my chest hurt like hell as my Fairy disappeared. I fell to my knees as the flames faded and so did his God. I felt so weak. But Ra had disappeared. My life points fell to 100. I tried to stand. I'm not done. I won't lose, not when I'm this close.

"How did you withstand that attack?!" Marik's smirk was gone. As I took a card from my deck. I smiled. Even if I'm mad at him, this card always comes when I need her.

"I summon Magician of Faith" I placed the card on my duel disk shaking

"Attack his life points directlyyyyy" I said falling forward. But I never felt the cold metal.

"Mr. Kaiba leave the platform immediately or be disqualified" I felt a pair of strong arms around me as everything went dark.

**Seto's POV**

"Mr. Kaiba, Ra was just played by Marik" an employee said as I looked at the screen. A lot has happened in the few minutes I was gone. She had wiped out 1600 life points in one turn.

I thought about the past few days I've spend with Rika. How strong she is, how amazing she is, how much I care… I was a fool earlier. I can't believe I let what that monster of a Stepfather engrained in me surface. I pushed her away. What if that freak does the same to her as he did to Mai? Seto Kaiba may be cruel but I will do anything for those I care about.

"I hope I'm not too late!" I said running to the stairs.

I reentered as the smoke from Ra's attack cleared. She looked weak and destroyed. Her clothes were ripped and her long hair disheveled. She was kneeling but tried to stand and failed. Then she tried again and succeeded.

"Come on Rika draw a Monster Card" I said coming to stand behind Mokuba.

I had learned that when Ra was summoned from the Graveyard he only had one attack before returning. In most cases that would be enough to end the duel. With Rika's strongest monster on the field, it would take more.

She drew and smiled as she played her Monster

"I summon Magician of Faith" she paced it a little too shaky for my liking and I knew she wouldn't last longer than her attack.

"Attack his life points directlyyyyy" I jumped up quickly as her eyes rolled back into her head from exhaustion. I pulled her into my arms to prevent her harm.

"Mr. Kaiba leave the platform immediately or be disqualified"

"Go ahead Roland and see if you have a job on Monday" I picked her up bridal style and started down the steps.

"Mr. Kaiba sir what about the duel"

"Even though we know she won. She will be in no condition to duel. Marik advances however, she will get the title of runner up in the tournament for media and ranking sake"

I said taking her to the medical wing with everyone just looking on in awe. Mokuba came up beside me.

"Bro what changed your mind?" Mokuba might not have known the logistics of it all, but knew something was wrong between Rika and me.

"A lot of thinking"

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that you _love_ her" he said looking up at me with those grey eyes.

"..." I couldn't say it didn't.

"I knew it!" he said jumping up and down quite literally.

"Settle down Mokuba"

"Did you tell her Seto?"

"I really messed things up this morning. I just hope shell forgive me"

"You and Rika are like a package deal. Shell forgive you!" he said smiling.

'If she wakes up...' I said mentally. I sat her down on the bed and the doctors immediately started looking her over. We left to let them do their job. I walked out and Yugi stood there.

"Is she okay?"

"The doctors are treating her now"

"I understand if you want to wait another day to duel me"

"She wouldn't want that. So the tournament will resume in 2 hours. Take this time to prepare Yugi. Just because Rika is hurt doesn't mean I will be distracted. I actually have a few surprises for you" I said smirking.

* * *

**Oh no! Rika's unconscious because of the shadow duel! Will she wake up? **

**But figures, it takes her being threatened by a God Card for Kaiba to realize he royaly f-ed up. **

**Until Next time!**

**Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! **

**-B**


	15. Redemption

**Sorry I like fell off the face of the earth on you guys. I have been ready getting for school and classes start a week from Monday! :O But I am moving into my dorm tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to post chapters 14 and 15 today so that I will have finished part one of Rika's tale. Whether I start posting Part 2 right away will depend on my schedule and work load in the coming weeks. **

**-B**

* * *

**So last time, Rika had fallen unconscious thanks to her Shadow duel with Marik. What does the future hold for our orphan?**

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****Redemption**

**Rika's POV**

^^ Dream ^^

I stood in the throne room before my brother.

"Rina, some rumors have come to my ears and I must say they shock me. But I cannot say I didn't see it coming"

"What rumors my Pharaoh?" I bowed.

"You are involved with my High Priest in ways you should not, given…his position"

"Sire, I beg any punishment you have bestow it on me, not Seto"

"So it is true" he said with a slight smile.

"Atem, you are not mad?"

"As I said before, I could see the signs even as discrete as you two thought you were being. How could I be mad that my sister has found someone who I actually deem worthy"

"Thank you brother. Your blessing is all I could have imagined. I must find Seto!" I said bowing before him and then rushing off towards the temple.

^End^

"Rika?" the voice was familiar. It sounded like...Seto. But he doesn't want me. Why would he be here?

I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the bright light. I saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking down at me. They looked worried.

"Seto?"

"Rika are you really awake this time?"

"This time?"

"You were mumbling something about a blessing and coming to find me"

"I had another _dream_" I said looking down, trying to assess his mood and intentions.

"Oh"

"Wait my duel!"

"Battle City is long over. It went out with a _bang_ to say the least"

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"6 days"

"What happened? You beat Marik right?" I said sitting up a little too quickly and fell right back.

I took time to look around. I was in a well-furnished room. The bed I was in was large and soft with navy blue sheets and pillows. The walls were a soft purple with white borders.

"Actually, I um…lost to Yugi but he beat Marik. Then I literally blew up the island" He said is very nonchalant.

"Seto! Just because you lost, doesn't mean that you should blow the place up" I said looking at him with shocked eyes.

"It was more than that Ri. That was the old base of my stepfathers military developments. The last piece of the old Kaiba Corp"

"Oh, you really want to leave your past behind"

"Not all my past, just from age 13 to 16"

"Your time with Gozzaburo"

"Yes"

"What happened Seto? I know you don't want me in your life but you know you can tell me anything "he paused and looked like he was weighing things in his head. Finally he spoke.

"It all started the day you got adopted. I started go realize Mokie and I had a very slim chance of getting adopted as I grew older. Remember how we used to watch chess matches on TV all the time"

"Yea"

"That's how I first saw Gozzaburo Kaiba. He was a champion chess player, best in the world and CEO of Kaiba Corp. He often did charity work and about 5 months after you left, he came to Domino looking for a new base for his company. He stopped at the orphanage. I challenged him to a chess match with the terms that if I won he would adopt Mokie and I. I won and he actually held his end of the bargain"

"Wait how did you beat him? You sucked at chess. I beat you almost every time" I said raising an eyebrow.

"First I didn't suck. You were the only person able to beat me. Second, I saved up my money and bought a strategy book to learn other tactics"

"Okay, so what happened next"

"He took us here to the mansion. So began my living hell. He almost immediately started grooming me to be the next CEO of Kaiba Corp. Long nights of studying business and every other subject possible. As the months went on my sleep became less and less but be continued to push me to my limit. That winter Kaiba Corp took a nosedive and he started to take his anger and frustration out on me. He would physically beat me"

"Oh Seto" I said hugging him tightly but then released very quickly remembering that morning.

"You felt the scars from 2 1/2 years of abuse. However that bastard did give the skills to over throw him and make Kaiba Corp what it is today"

"You still shouldn't have put up with that. May I see them..."

"..." he hesitated but started to unbutton his shirt. He turned in his chair but I pulled him onto the bed with me.

His back was well toned and beautiful from the distance but as I looked closer, I could see the soft white lines that were scattered across his skin. I caressed this skin softly and he shivered. I saw the biggest one and it made me cringe to even think what he went through. I kissed it softly.

"Mm. That is from the last time he hit me. It was the night before I took over Kaiba Corp" as I ran my hand over his back and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

I also saw the 8 new pink lines near the top.

"This is why you freaked out because I scratched you" I said tracing the marks.

"Partially. I am sorry about that. I bet I made you feel like dirt"

"I wanted to leave right then but I had to stay. I know you have mood swings and you have every right to be secretive about stuff. But I'm glad you told me"

"One thing though, don't tell Mokuba. He doesn't know how much I went through. I did it to protect him. I let that bastard hit me so he wouldn't hit Mokuba"

"You're such a great brother you know that"

"I hope so"

"Mokuba is walking proof of it. He looks up to you and supports you in every way. You raised him well Seto"

"Thank you"

"I know I've been sleeping for 6 days and all but I'm still tired"

"Then go ahead and sleep. I'll be in my home office. It's two doors down on the right"

"Seto..."

"Hm"

"Can we forget what happened that morning and go back to the way we were"

"Just friends or more than friends?" he asked.

"…More than friends I hope"

He leaned down and kissed me briefly

"No objections here. I'm truly sorry about how I acted. I'll see you when you wake up"

I laid back down and smiled as I closed my eyes.

I woke to the sound of my two favorite boys.

"Mokuba, I am not responsible if she kills you" Seto said sternly but I could hear the playful sarcasm.

"But Seto it's almost noon! She's been out cold for almost a whole week"

"She woke up yesterday around 6 while you were at Mikey's. She was still exhausted and needs her rest" they were whispering but I heard every word. I kept my eyes closed tight. I felt a hand caress my cheek with the softest touch then pulled away

"Seto, don't leave" I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me.

"You're awake"

"Yes" I said sitting up.

"How do you feel?"

"Better but I need to stand up" I said swinging my legs over the side.

I went to take a step and my legs gave out. I fell forward but Seto caught me.

"You need to eat, you're probably too weak to walk "

"But how will I get to your kitchen" he picked me up bridal style.

"Setoooo" he walked down the long hallway and down a set of stairs. The walls had many beautiful paintings and other elegant possessions. I just laid my head against his chest and got comfortable.

He sat me down in a chair at a huge dining table.

"You woke up just in time for lunch"

"What are we having?"

"Chicken noodle soup and sandwiches. I wouldn't want to shock your system"

"Good idea" he disappeared into the kitchen.

He returned with a tray of food. I saw a red headed woman peaking from behind the door. She obviously made the food.

I downed my soup in mere minutes. I was hungry and didn't even realize it.

"I should call Yugi. I'm sure he is worried about me. OH MY GOD Seto! My parents!" I about jumped out of my skins. They will kill me! I haven't talked to them in over 2 weeks now if you include the tournament.

"I called them from your cell phone when we returned from the finals. They know what happened and were fine with you staying here temporarily until you reached full health again"

"I might have to stretch this out. I don't want to leave you yet"

"I forgot you don't live in Domino" he said looking down.

"I turn 18 in a few weeks. I could then choose where to live" I said thinking.

"I just got you back and I'm going to lose you again"

"No you're not. You're Seto Kaiba you get whatever you want. I'm not going anywhere. I will ask my parents about finishing my senior year here with you guys at Domino High. I could live in the apartment I am now"

* * *

**So there's Rika and Seto's make-up. Hope it wasn't too corny or stupid. **

**Next chapter is the end of part one of Rika's Tale. I hope to continue it and follow the arcs but add some of my own stuff as I have in this part. Hope you guys are liking this! **

**-B**


	16. My Place

**Here's the long awaited finale of part 1. It's not suspenseful or anything but sums everything up for now at least… ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 15:** My Place

**Yugi**

I haven't heard from Kaiba or Rika in a few days. I hope she's okay. Marik promised she would be okay and just needed to recover from the drain of a shadow game.

However, I can't help but feel uneasy about Rika being taken care of by Kaiba. I know he cares about her and definitely has the resources to do so but I still don't like the fact that they have a romantic past and possible present.

I was covering Rika's shift this afternoon.

I heard the phone ringing and I answered it.

"Kame Game Shop. This is Yugi"

"Yugi, Rika is awake and okay" I felt relief at hearing Rika is finally returning to normal.

"That's great we were all really worried about her. Especially the Magruda's"

"She's going to call them in a few minutes actually. But she's going to stay here for a couple of days until she's back to full strength. She's still very weak"

"Um Kaiba, I'm going to come out and say it. I'm glad you're taking care of her but I don't like her staying there much more than that"

"Listen Yugi, you had no claim on her before she came looking for you. I've known her since we were kids..."

I heard Rika's voice in the back ground.

'Seto James! Don't talk to my little brother like that!'

That's funny, I can see who wears the pants in that friendship. Hahaha.

"Yugi, she's awake. You can come see her but she's staying here for a couple more days" the line went dead.

Damn you Kaiba.

**Rika**

"Yes mom I love you too and I will come see you in a week to get my stuff" I said smiling.

"I want to meet the boy you like. I know you say it's nothing but for you to really want to stay it has to be a boy"

"Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie but it's just hard with you being 4 hours away. We miss you"

"I miss you too. I need to go; I'll talk to you later!"

I looked up to see Seto standing in the doorway looking handsome as usual.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I'm pleased you're staying but I don't want you to do this for me. I have the resources that we could make it work even with the distance" he said looking down at me.

"Yes I'm sure. You're here. Mokuba's here. Yugi and Grandpa are here. Besides, Domino High School is a very renowned school on the national exams. I will get a very good education"

"I just don't want you to stay for the wrong reasons" He is so caring right now. Yugi and his friends would fall over dead if they saw this right now.

"I'm positive Seto. Domino has become my home even in this short amount of the time I've spent here"

"Okay" he said leaning down to kiss me softly.

The next week, Mokuba and I drove to Tokyo in one of Seto's less expensive cars so I could pack up my stuff and make my apartment homier to me.

"Mom, this is Mokuba. He is one of the boys I knew when I was at the orphanage" I said as she opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Mokuba. I have heard so much about you and your older brother…Seto I think his name is"

"Yepp, Seto's the best big brother ever"

We spent just a couple of days there and Mokuba just loved my parents. It was nice to see them getting along. One Kaiba introduction down, one to go, however, the next one would be more important.

I had most of my stuff packed into the car and I was saying my goodbyes.

"Mom, don't worry. I will be fine. I will call once a week if not more and let you know what's going on"

"Before you go sweetie. I have something for you. Since you're turning 18 I think it's your turn to hold this" she held out a small box.

"It's been passed down through generations of my family" she held out a small box.

I took it and opened it. Inside sat a small chain with a gold star in the middle. I looked at the necklace and my face paled. I have seen this charm before. The princess in my dreams wore it.

"My lineage goes back to Egypt. It was believed to belong to a princess ages ago. I want you to have it"

"Thank you" I said taking the box.

I said my final goodbyes as I got in the car with Mokuba in the seat next to me.

I looked down at the necklace one more time. This is unreal.

We returned to Domino that afternoon and Mokie helped me unpack. Seto came by but just after we put the last box in place.

School was to start in just one week along with my more permanent life. It's hard to believe that 3 months ago, I was planning on leaving within a week. Now I have a boyfriend that doesn't compare, a grandfather that is willing to do anything for me, a brother I'm learning more and more about, and I'm starting to find my place that I've searched for all my life.

"You ready for your first day of school?" Seto asked.

"As ready as I can be I guess"

I walked out of my room and down the hall meet to my amazing boyfriend. He walked me to his limo and we both got in. Waiting to see what Domino High School has in store for me.

* * *

**OMG! I can't believe I actually finished part 1! :D **

**So ends the first installment of An Orphan's Tale. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed it and will continue on when I get around to Part 2 **

**(I have the first few chapters done, but I like to have them done so that if I get writers block you guys don't get stuck without an update)**

* * *

**So Next Time in Part Two of An Orphan's Tale (Chapter 16) **

I walked into Seto's office and sat on his desk.

"How was your day Seto?" he glanced up from his laptop.

"Hello Beautiful" he said closing it and giving me his full attention. He knows better by now. Especially after I almost broke his fingers a few weeks ago when I slammed it shut when I caught him ignoring me.

"Quit avoiding my question"

"It was just a normal day. Business calls, paperwork, and meetings with idiots I call employees why?"

"You do realize what today's date is right?" He glanced down at the calendar on his desk.

"October 25th and your point is?"

"Seto today is your Birthday!"


	17. Seto's Birthday

**So, I totally cannot believe I am actually working on part 2 of this fiction! I just love Rika and Seto and I hope it's not turning into something boring or cliché! I'm really trying to keep both of them in character but as I have said in many of my fics, Seto Kaiba would be very hard to keep in a relationship or even be capable of such a thing.**

* * *

**Anyways, This starts about 3 months after the end of part 1. (Late October) Rika has just returned from a weeklong trip visiting her parents (Some consider it an early fall break some schools have it others don't). Seto and Rika are very much together and are trying to balance school, Kaiba Corp, and their personal life….all while keeping their relationship a secret or trying to rather…**

* * *

**Rika is starting to tolerate Yugi and is very grateful to him and her grandfather. She has come to love Domino as a whole and well let's see what the next stage in Rika's life holds…**

* * *

**AN ORPHAN's TALE PART 2: **

**Chapter 16:** Seto's Birthday

My shift at the game shop ended just a few minutes ago but Seto had to skip our lunch date to handle some Kaiba Corp stuff. But today of all days he is not spending his entire day there.

I walked into the largest and tallest building in the city with a smile on my face. The receptionist didn't even question my business anymore. Even though we haven't made our relationship public knowledge, some people have their ideas. I got into the elevator and it ascended to the top floor where only Seto's office and personal lab were located.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Magruda. Mr. Kaiba is in the middle of a business call but he should be finishing up shortly if you're willing to wait"

"I have a few minutes. Thank you Brenda" I said walking over to the small waiting area that sat outside of the CEO's office.

Ten minutes passed and I heard Brenda talking on her phone.

"Ms. Magruda, Mr. Kaiba is finished with his call if you would like to go in"

I walked into Seto's office and sat on his desk.

"How was your day Seto?" he glanced up from his laptop.

"Hello Beautiful" he said closing it and giving me his full attention. He knows better by now. Especially, after I almost broke his fingers a few weeks ago when I slammed it shut when he was ignoring me.

"Quit avoiding my question"

"It was just a normal day. Business calls, paperwork, and meetings with idiots I call employees why?"

"You do realize what today's date is right?" He glanced down at the calendar on his desk.

"October 25th and your point is?"

"Seto today is your Birthday!"

"My company doesn't stop because it's my birthday"

"No but it's almost 6:30 on a Sunday. You're coming with me right now so get your jacket!"

"You can't tell me what to do"

"I can and will or no kisses for you" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he said pulling me into his lap.

"Nope no kisses" I said turning my body away from him.

"But Rika, it's my birthday. I get one for each year"

"Oh so now you're acknowledging your birthday"

"If it will get me an evening with my girlfriend then I guess I will" I looked at him with a smile.

"Then come on" I said pulling him out of his chair.

"I'm leaving for the night Brendaaaa" he said as I dragged him to the elevator.

"Have a good night Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Magruda" I heard as the doors closed.

He pinned me to the wall and started to kiss me very roughly but surprisingly I liked it. His tongue wasted no time before asking permission into my mouth. His hands were running up and down my back as I loosened his tie. The normally long ride down to the lobby suddenly was too short. We straightened up as we walked out. No signs we were together at all. The only ones who even remotely could guess would be Yugi and Brenda. But Mokie knew of course. We've managed to keep it as secret for nearly 4 months now.

Once in his limo he asked

"Where to?"

"My apartment but I suggest we get dropped off a block or so away so we can sneak in" I hate sneaking around but there's nothing we can do if he wants it a secret.

We walked along the sidewalk and were just about to reach my door when I heard _his_ voice. Joey Wheeler.

"Hi Rika! You want to join us for game night?" I looked at Seto and he stood in the shadows out of sight.

"Um, actually I'm kind of tired so I'm going to bed"

"But it's Sunday, it's not like we have anything important in the morning…school is school"

"Joey I just got back from visiting my parents this morning and I had a shift earlier. I have other things to do..."

"Like what Rika?"

"Hanging out with me, Mutt" I saw Seto standing behind me.

"Rika, why you hanging with Moneybags"

"Because he's my friend" I snapped.

"Whatever" he actually went away.

We walked upstairs and he pinned me to my door kissing me again but not as roughly.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I was only gone for a five days and I talked to you every night"

"I know but I missed you, seeing you, holding you, _kissing_ you"

"Well I don't go back until Thanksgiving"

"Good because I don't like to share" he said kissing my neck softly.

"You don't have to" I said running my hands through his hair.

We stayed like that for a while until my stomach rudely interrupted.

"So do you want your dinner or not?" I asked.

"Sure"

"I only can make Spaghetti but I know you used to love it. And my cooking skills don't go beyond that"

We sat and ate then I stood up to go get his present. I brought back the box and set it before him.

He opened the big box cautiously. His face was priceless as he pulled out the Chibi Blue Eyes holding a heart.

"It's cute"

"Something to cuddle with when I'm not around"

"It's magnificent. The detail is amazing for a stuffed animal" He said running his hands over the embroidered scales.

"Glad you like it" I said smiling.

"So time for desert! I bought your favorite from the little bakery down the street"

"And what's that?"

"Strawberry Pie" I grinned.

"You know me well" he said taking a small bit and savoring it.

"Why is it that I only see you eat when I'm force feeding you on dates?"

"I eat in moderation. My body doesn't require a lot"

"Seto...there's nothing wrong with food"

"Not if you want to be fat" oh no he didn't.

"Did you just call me fat?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I did no such thing. You're perfect" oh he's good, very good save.

"I'm perfect huh?" I said taking some whipped cream and putting it on his cheek and smirked.

Next thing I know my face is covered in whipped cream and so is his.

"Sorry... I couldn't resist" but as I looked at Seto I saw his smile, a smile that could light up a room if he showed it. Something, even I don't see a lot.

"You're smiling" I said going closer to him.

"I guess I am. You do bring out the best in me"

"I know" I said kissing him.

His hand wiped some of the whipped cream off but he trailed my jaw line kissing off the rest. His hands moved up under my shirt to rest on the small of my back and he pinned me against the counter.

His kisses followed my collarbone and down along the upper part of my chest.

It felt so good. I moaned as he returned to my neck. As he started sucking, I pulled back.

"No hickeys!" I said laughing as I claimed his lips. Eventually he picked me up and placed me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist as our kiss got heavier and passionate. He pulled my shirt off and continued kissing my chest as I tangled my hands in his soft hair. I started to unbutton the top few buttons of Seto's shirt...

Knock! Knock! Knock!


	18. Interrupted

**So, sorry for falling off the face of the Earth but I had my first week of back to school…aka NURSING SCHOOL! Which is hell this year already. I don't know how much time I will honestly be able to put into fan fics. It's a good stress reliever so I hope I can still do it often.**

**Anyways enough babbling.**

**Here's chapter 18 of An Orphan's Tale!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Interrupted**

"Damn it! Can't I get any alone time with my boyfriend?" I said looking for my shirt, which Seto held out playfully. I reached for it but he pulled it away.

"Seto someone is at the door! This isn't funny!" I said jumping for my shirt.

"Then by all means answer the door" he said with a grin.

"Seto James give me my shirt now!" I yelled probably a little louder than I should've.

"You're no fun. But next time I get it off...it's staying off" he said finally pulling my shirt over my head.

"Perv...who says it's coming off again" I said sticking my tongue out.

I undid the lock and opened the door. To see Tea and Yugi wide eyed. Oh crap.

"Hi Yugi..." I said innocently.

"Rika who's in there with you?" Yugi asked as he stuck his head past.

"Just Seto and Mokuba. We're having a movie night. I'm tired from my shift on top of the long trip but you know how convincing Mokie can be with those eyes"

"Oh, okay. We were coming to make sure you made it back okay and to invite you to game night. Oh, and here's your pay check" Random little brother… but I shut the door and looked at Seto who had an unreadable look on his face.

**Yugi**

"So when are they going to just tell us they're a couple?" Tea asked.

"Rika is real secretive about that kind of stuff. She hasn't even told us how she and the Kaibas became so close to begin with"

"Well they sound pretty close. I wonder what they were doing that Kaiba had her shirt?"

"Tea, I'm not even _that_ naive" Yugi asked.

"_Ohhhh_...make sense since Mokuba is with us. They probably don't get a lot of alone time with him running around"

"I just wish she wouldn't lie about it"

"Well it's none of our business"

"Well if she's sleeping with my rival. I think as her brother, I would like to know"

**Rika**

"Ra, can't I get a moment away?" I said banging my head against the door softly.

"You had a week"

"It's not the same. My parents smothered me. I come home and try to sneak in so _they_ don't know I'm back and they rudely interrupt..."

"We can pick up where we left of" Seto said coming close. But now, I wasn't in a very romantic mood.

"Sorry, but my brother ruined any chance of that"

"But it's my birthday..." he said trailing kisses down by neck.

"No. It's movie night. Come on you can pick" I said leading him to my TV.

"You don't have any porn channels"

"Very funny. Now seriously you aren't getting _any_ tonight or any time soon so don't even try. Pick a movie or I'll make you watch my favorite chick flick"

"Fine, but were using my Netflix. Your movie list sucks"

"I take offense to that" I said glaring.

"It's my birthday. I can get away with a lot of things" he said tickling me. I squeaked tried to get away with no avail.

After his tickle tactic, another hot make out session occurred, but I kept all clothing on this time to his disappointment. His shirt however did come off and I am not complaining; Seto has a very hot body.

He finally decided on watching his advance copy of the Dark Night Rises. I didn't even know it was even finished in theaters yet. I made a bowl of popcorn and we just curled up on the couch and cuddled. I never thought the Seto Kaiba would ever do this but as he says time and time again: I bring out the real him not the cold CEO.

"My Setooo" I said yawning as I fell asleep against his chest.

**Seto's POV**

I looked down at my sleeping angel and looked at the clock. It was nearing two in the morning

"How did I get you back?" I asked caressing her cheek softly.

Memories of the orphanage started to flow back. Times when we would play chicken in the swings and race across the monkey bars in particular.

^^Memory^^

"Come Rika it's easy. Just be quick and don't be a chicken" I yelled to her from the opposite side of the swing set.

"What if I get kicked?" Rika asked scared.

"You won't. You're fast. Just time it right!" Mokie and I both had already cleared the swing set.

She watched the children swing in opposite rhythms after a minute or two closed her eyes and ran. Right into my arms.

Rika opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"I did it!" she smiled.

"Come on. I'll race you across the balance beams and to the monkey bars!" I yelled. Mokie and Rika followed suit but as they reached the balance beams. Rika stepped up but fell with the next step.

She screamed in pain as her ankle twisted and began to swell immediately. She also had skinned her knees in the fall. I forgot the race, letting Mokie win and went back to Rika.

"Are you okay" I asked panicked.

"It hurts!" she almost screamed.

**(A/N:** little kids can be pretty dramatic)

"It's okay. I'll go get Mrs. A"

"No, don't leave!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

"But I have to get her. How else can the pain go away?"

"Just stay Seto" she said hugging me. I didn't move. That night I stayed with her and she kissed my cheek as we fell asleep together on her bed after Mrs. A wrapped her ankle.

"We were only 11 at time Rika. But what we had was real. Friendship turned into something more"

The movie was long over. I carefully lifted Rika into my arms and carried her to her bed. I laid her down and covered her with her blanket. I got my pillow and blanket and headed back to the couch. I set an alarm for 7 AM so I would have enough time to get ready for school.

* * *

**Sorry its on the short side but you got some cute couple moments and some more of their past! ^.^**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter starts to get into the real plot…I think depends on how long I wish to make the chapter. **

**Until then! **

**-B**


	19. First Encounter

**Hello Everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a while. Nursing school is honestly hell this semester so my updates will probably be far and few between unless I get a break. **

**We finally get back into the plot of things that goes along with the show towards the end of this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**** First Encounter**

**Rika**

I woke the next morning on my bed. I vaguely remember falling asleep on the couch with Seto but how did I…

"Crap School!" I looked at the clock it was only 5:32. I sighed as I reached over and turned on my alarm. I heard the water running in my bathroom. I stood up and went out to the living room. Seto slept on the couch as usual. He didn't stay over often but he had brought stuff over from time to time so when he did, it didn't inconvenience him too much. I turned and almost screamed as I saw Seto's shadow. However, he looked hot right now. He was just in a white t-shirt and his boxers. His hair was disheveled and his features soft and gentle. I smiled.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I heard you so I just naturally woke up"

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Go back to sleep. I know you don't too often"

"My sleep patterns have gotten much better since I started seeing you"

"Good!" I said kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight…err morning" he said heading back towards the couch.

My alarm went off at 6:45 and I rose from my bed slowly. I crossed the small living room to the bathroom quietly hoping I won't wake Seto. I showered quickly and towel dried my hair before throwing it up in a ponytail. I pulled on my undergarments and wrapped the towel around me. I popped my head out to notice Seto on his phone. He looked my way and rolled his eyes. Its only 7 AM and people are already starting. He hung up and came over to me.

"Sorry about that. But I won't be in school today. Some idiot in shipping messed up a huge transfer of duel disks. I get the job of tracking it down"

"It's okay. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I just was very restless last night" he said looking down at me.

"You can shower now. I'm done in the bathroom. Your stuff is in the cupboard"

"Thanks" he disappeared into the bathroom. I went into my room, pulled on the dull uniform, and did just a little makeup before gathering my things. When I came out, Seto was still in the shower so I put on a pot of coffee and started to toast some bagels.

I was buttering my bagel when I felt his arms snake around my waist. I felt him kiss the back of my neck and I giggled softly.

"Somebody's in a better mood"

"Well, seeing you in that uniform always is a plus" he said in my ear.

"Here's your bagel. I need to get going or I'll be late" I said turning out of his embrace.

"Lock up when you leave and I will call you later" I said giving him a soft kiss before leaving.

As I walked into the school, I saw Yugi at his locker and he looked distracted.

"Good morning Yugi!" I said as I opened my locker, 2 down from him. He didn't respond. He was obviously deep in thought. I closed my locker and walked up to him. I'm glad to say over the past 3 months, I've gotten to know Yugi a little better and don't mind being around him when it's just me and him. I don't trust him or anything but I can tolerate him and would help him out if I need to.

"Earth to Yugi!" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked at me.

"Oh hi Rika"

"What's up you were totally spaced"

"I was just thinking about everything, especially Yami's past. He asked me to bring the God cards today so I don't know what's up really"

"You know I'm not completely sold on the whole ancient Egypt stuff but I'm here to help you if you or Yami need it" That's another thing. Yugi finally opened up about that imaginary friend of his, Yami.

"Well, Yami wants to talk to you so hold on" his Millennium puzzle glowed and the darker more confident alter ego of my brother appeared.

"Rika, would you mind coming to the museum with me today?"

"I've already missed 3 days of school last week, what's one more"

We discretely walked out into the streets and towards Domino Museum. As we started to ascend the stairs, we heard his group of friends, or the dweebs as Seto calls them, approaching. I grimaced. I tagged along because Yugi asked me to, not to be bugged by these idiots for hours. I mean, I have learned to semi-tolerate them over the past few months, but still.

As we reached the 'Pharaoh's tablet', Yugi held up the God Cards. I heard a voice mumbling something. Suddenly, the air went cold and Yugi fell to the ground in pain.

"Drop the cards dude!" Tristan said.

"I can't. It feels as though someone is draining the God Cards of their power"

As quickly as it started the air whirled and the weird vibe was gone.

"That was freaky" Joey said.

"I'm out of here" I said turning towards the exit. I had a feeling in my gut that something was seriously wrong and I don't want involved.

I gasped as I reached the exit.

"This can't be…" The others came to stand behind me.

"They're duel monsters" Tea whispered.

"But how?" I mumbled.

"Let's go pay your buddy Kaiba a visit" Joey snapped.

We reached Kaiba Corp and reporters and new crews flocked the exit. I pushed my way through while the others stayed behind.

"Mr. Kaiba can assure you that the monster sightings have nothing to do with Kaiba Corp" but they kept on going.

"Roland what's going on?" I asked as I reached his side.

"Sorry Ms. Magruda. Mr. Kaiba said admit no one that is not an employee. And as much as I know you could help, I think it best you sit back on this one"

"I see"

After a weird encounter with Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, we started for the Game Shop.

We returned to Yugi's postulating ideas as to what the hell was going on!

I tried Seto's cell and it went right to voice mail.

"Sorry guys. He's not even answering my calls" I said as we sat down on the couch in Yugi's house.

A news report started about the monster sighting and then Seto's press conference came on.

"After extensive testing of Kaiba Corp equipment and technology, I can confidently say, the Kaiba Corporation has nothing to do with these sightings. Our systems are working as up to standards and no faults have been found on any registered models worldwide" Good. I knew it was too real to be holograms, even if I don't believe in the ancient Egypt crap. However, Seto looked beyond stressed.

"He's covering for something. His company is the only thing on the planet capable" Joey started automatically still blaming Seto.

"Watch it Wheeler" I mumbled.

"What if the monsters aren't holograms guys? What if they're…real?" Tea asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing Tea. I felt a strange energy when I held up the God Cards at the Museum. Perhaps the force I felt is what is causing all this" Yami said.

"Maybe you're onto something Yugi" I said.

Suddenly we heard a loud crash over at the game shop. We ran over as Grandpa was on the ground, arm outstretched towards the door.

"They took them Yugi. I'm so sorry"

"What Grandpa?"

"Your cards, your rare cards…"

"The God Cards?!"

"Let's go find the punk who did this" Joey said running outside.

"I'll leave the confronting criminals to you guys. I'll help gramps clean up the shop" I said going to close the door behind Yugi and his friends.

Next thing I know they're coming in talking about three biker punks, a weird cloaked guy who lost his soul, and the seal of orichalcos.…

_Yeah right and I'm an Egyptian Princess._

* * *

**So there's chapter 18. I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Until next time!**

**-B**


	20. A Troubled CEO

**As I said with my other fic, school has been ridiculous. I have zero time to spend on anything besides nursing stuff. But the constant new followers and scattered reviews have brought me back even if it's just for this chapter. I will try to get back into the flow of things I hope! But school is very demanding this semester. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 19.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**: **A Troubled CEO**

Sadly, the next morning when I turned on my TV for breakfast it wasn't a dream. This madness really happened and not just in Domino, but around the world. Seto was still getting the blame for it too. As I readied for school I noticed a soft knock on my door I opened it to see a very stressed and tired Seto Kaiba.

"Seto…"

"Rika, I'm sorry. I just had to get away from those people. Ever since the monster sightings, I haven't had a break. You're the only one I can think of to…"

"Come on before someone sees you" I said pulling him in.

"You want some coffee?" I asked as he sat down at my table.

"If you have time. I know you have school soon. I'm not going obviously"

"Here, but you should stay here and get a couple hours of sleep. You look horrible" I said playing with his hair.

"Maybe few hours away is what I need to figure things out"

"See, now what was the last thing you ate?"

"You're not my mother"

"No, I'm worse. I'm your concerned girlfriend" I said getting a couple eggs out of the fridge.

"Mm"

"Here you go" I sad sitting a small plate of scrambled eggs in front of him and sitting next to him.

I smiled. I didn't know what to do honestly. There isn't exactly a go to advice book for supporting your teenage CEO boyfriend.

His phone went off but before he could answer it, I grabbed it out of his hand.

"No. It can wait a couple hours. Nothing worse can happen right?"

"I guess not"

"I'm sorry, but school starts in half an hour" I said getting up.

"I know" he stood and came over to me.

"Thanks" he said hugging me.

"You're welcome. Just try not to stress too much. I'll try to stop by after school" I said kissing his cheek but he pulled me into a full kiss.

"I'll see you then. Just lock up when you decide to leave" I said giving him another soft peck.

I walked down the street and walked into school. I was shocked to not see Yugi or his friends anywhere in sight  
"How strange..." I got out my phone.  
'Where r u? Shuldnt cut 2 days in a row'  
'Going to California. Long Story. Will call u when we land'  
"Great, so Seto's company is in trouble, my brother and his friends are on their way to Cali, and I'm stuck here" I said as I walked to my locker. I feel so useless. As I opened my locker a small box fell out.  
"Probably a gift from Seto" I said smiling. Not that I'm materialistic, but Seto had a habit of leaving me small gifts from time to time.  
I opened the box and a small silver chain laid inside with a pendant that held a small green stone. It wasn't an emerald; it was too pale. Hmm. I'll ask him about it later. Then I saw the note fall.  
_-Power comes from within Princess-_

I don't understand Seto always just left a blue heart as his signature, in case someone found it.  
I shrugged it off.

As the day went on, I found out that as annoying as Yugi's friends were they had somehow become my daily entertainment. I was beyond happy when the final bell sounded and I was done for the day.  
"Time to go make sure Seto hasn't pulled his hair out" I was walking along the sidewalk when I bumped into someone. I looked up and a man maybe only a year or two older stood gazing down at me. He had pale blue green hair and his eyes were entrancing. One was a soft topaz the other green matching his hair maybe slightly darker.  
"I'm sorry. I should have been paying better attention. I just have a lot on my mind" I mumbled.  
"No, such beauty could never be at fault. It was my distraction"  
Well that's a pick up line I haven't heard before.  
"I should be going" I said pushing past him.  
"Wait, perhaps I could make it up to you over coffee? We could discuss that lovely necklace you're wearing. I have a similar one. That was what really caught my attention. I have never saw someone with one like mine. Your beauty just kept my attention"  
"I have a boyfriend sorry. And he wouldn't appreciate you continuing to hit on me"  
"I only speak the truth Ms..."  
"Rika"  
"Damien Dartz, until we meet again Ms. Rika" he said kissing my hand.

I just walked away. What a weird day. I was beyond relieved to be walking into Kaiba Corp. Roland nodded and gladly opened the door for me.  
"Ms. Magruda, Mr. Kaiba is in the middle of a phone call but I don't see a problem with you going in quietly"  
I knocked softly but there was no answer. I heard Seto yelling at the phone.  
"I need an answer Kaibaboy" I know that voice. It was the president of Industrial Illusions, Maximillon Pegasus.  
"Fine. You have a deal"  
"Oh Goody! I'll see you soon Kaiba boy! And don't forget your Blue Eyes White Dragons!"  
I shut the door just as he slammed his hands on his desk.  
"How can that lunatic do this?!"  
"Um Seto..." Mokie mumbled.  
"What Mokuba?" he snapped. Mokuba pointed towards me.  
"Rika when did you get here?" he face relaxed slightly but anger and frustration was still very much visible.  
"Just a moment before you hung up"  
"Long story short. Pegasus is blackmailing me into coming to duelist kingdom and duel him again. He bought out half of my company in under an hour"  
"What?!" first these monster sightings and now this.  
"Mokuba stay here with Rika." he said stepping past me.  
"You're not going by yourself!"  
"Yes I am. That lunatic can't be trusted. I am not letting him harm the two things I care about most" I grabbed his arm and brought him into a small kiss.  
"You should know me better than that. I don't sit on the sidelines willingly. And besides, back up never hurt"  
"Fine. But..."  
"No buts we're going with you" I said interlocking our fingers.  
"Mokuba get me my ID card, I have to go to the vault"  
"What's in your vault?" I asked.  
"You should go get your deck and duel disk. It's a two hour flight and I don't want you bored or defenseless once we get there"  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I hardly leave home without it. 'A' for effort and brownie points for being a protective boyfriend" I said opening my book bag. He swore under his breath.  
"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good"  
"I try" I said kissing his cheek.  
"Okay you two. I'm still right here" Mokuba was obviously getting scarred from our small displays of affection.  
"Let's go. I want this over with. I need to get my company back and in full swing" he said stepping into the elevator. He pushed B5.  
"You never mentioned what was in the Vault"  
"My deck and duel disk. I promised Mokuba I wouldn't duel again until I launched my next project"  
Mokuba has to understand. Seto has his hands tied if he wants to keep his company. He meant that promise. I don't know what project but it obviously meant a lot to Mokie.  
Soon enough, I got see Seto be reunited with his deck. I saw a slight smile as he slid his duel disk into place and touched his cards. It's been months probably.  
"Alright, let's go"

I followed Seto up to the roof.

"Um Seto, how exactly are we getting to Duelist Kingdom?" I asked.

"In my personal jet, why?"

"I don't exactly like flying…" I said eyes wide as the elevator doors opened revealing a massive jet in the form of a Blue Eyes. Though Battle City Finals were in the sky on top of a blimp. I guess it never really clicked. And adrenaline can do a lot.

"It's fine Rika. I designed this jet myself" he said taking my hand.

"Let's go Mokuba" he said helping his younger brother into the back cockpit.

"Where am I going to siiiiiit" I was suddenly picked up and Seto jumped into the front part of the jet. He sat me in front of him

"Hold still or I can't take off" I gripped his arms and closed my eyes. I don't have a fear of heights, it's just planes. I don't know why but I just do.

I held onto Seto tightly as we raised into the sky.  
"Relax, I would like to keep my hand"  
"Sorry" I said releasing my death grip.  
"You'll be fine. Look out the oceans a nice sight I suppose" as he said it, I looked out and the sight really was beautiful.  
"So what's your deal with Pegasus? You seem more upset than I've seen you for a while"  
"Let's see he kidnapped my brother, beat me in a duel by cheating, tried to steal my company with the help of the Big 5, oh, and bought half of my company in an hour...The list could go on"  
"I see, but why would he want to duel you again all of a sudden"  
"He claims to help with publicity because of the monster sightings but he always has another motive" his jaw was set.  
"Well you have something you didn't have last time?"  
"What?"  
"Me" I said kissing him briefly.  
"Geez you two. Seriously get a room!" Mokie said from behind.  
"Always an advantage but I don't want you or Mokuba anywhere near that freak when we land" he said very sternly.  
I nodded just to appease him. There's no way I'm letting Seto face this creep of he's done all Seto claims.

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait! **

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite if you want me to keep posting! **


	21. A Duel with Pegasus Or Not

**As a Thanksgiving Present I decided to update! **

******Wow! This is Chapter 20! **

**So I'm hoping people are still reading even after my **_**very**_** prolonged absence. But I'm finally on fall break and have time to breath. Nursing has been very demanding and I had no free time outside of my classes and two clubs that I'm active in to do much of anything. **

**But finally as promised, here's the next chapter of An Orphan's Tale**

**-B**

**Chapter 20**: Duel with Pegasus… Or Not…

"Approaching Duelist Kingdom" Mokie said.  
"Prepare for landing" Seto said hitting a few switches.  
As the jet touched land and the cockpit opened, I gladly jumped out and onto the solid ground.  
"This place is deserted. There's no way anyone lives here" I said looking around.  
"Maybe his staff is on vacation" Mokie added.  
"Less people to get in my way" Seto said stepping into the mostly dark castle. We walked through the eerie halls and I stood very close to Seto. We stepped to an edge and I almost went head first into a dark drop. Seto grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me back.  
"Damn that was close" I said under my breath.  
"Not cool, we could have fell 200 feet" Mokie said.  
"Pegasus!" Seto yelled. Silence.  
"Pegasus come and face me or I will consider this a forfeit and a huge waste of my time"  
"My my my Kaiba boy. I must say you got here faster than expected and with two lovely guests" The old man appeared in his well-known red suit and laughed.  
"Leave them out of this. The duel is between you and me" Seto barked.  
"Always straight to the point eh Kaiba. Then let's get this show on the road. This arena brings back such good memories" he said smirking as the old fashioned duel arena dropped down into place.  
"Listen here Pegasus. Your cheap magic trip was just that. Now leave the past in the past!"  
"Come on Ri, let's watch from up there" Mokie said pulling me along as Seto plugged in his duel disk.

We looked down and Seto was definitely in dueling mode.  
"I must say Kaibaboy. I never thought I'd see the day that you associated with someone other than your little brother, let alone a female"  
"Just shut up and take your turn. I'll let you go first since I'm going to wipe the floor with you"  
"Fine I'll start with my Toon Alligator"  
"Not that pathetic thing again..."  
They went at it full strength until Pegasus played Toon Table of Contents which allowed him to play Toon World. I've watched Seto's duel with Pegasus online once and it seems as though it's going move for move on his behalf.  
Then he summoned a Toon Blue Eyes. It honestly was adorable but I kept my mouth shut. Seto hates Pegasus' toon monsters but they're so darn cute!  
He finally wiped out his Toon World and thus destroying Pegasus' strategy completely.  
"With your silence I assume you're forfeiting"  
"You know Kaibaboy. I just haven't been feeling like myself. I mean that quiet literally" suddenly Pegasus' voice changed and he ripped his clothes off revealing a taller young man with a red bob cut and a very muscular figure.  
"Who are you?"  
"The name is Alister. I have come to seek my revenge. Your father took everything from me! Now it's your turn to lose it all!"  
He said bringing out a weird looking duel disk.  
"It's my move and I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" the dueling arena disappeared and a weird green circle appeared.  
"What is this?" Seto asked eyes wide in confusion.  
"The Seal simply has trapped us inside. But only the victor will be able to leave. The loser loses his soul. Which will be you! You'll go through the pain of losing your little brother just like I did at the hands of your father. Your little girlfriend is just an added bonus for me"  
"Seto isn't responsible for anything that evil step father of ours did! He hated the old Kaiba Corp! He changed it!"  
"Like father like son"  
"Alister, you have no right to say I am anything like that bastard I had for a Stepfather. I'm sorry you lost your brother but I had nothing to do with it! _You_ failed him as a brother. _You_ didn't protect him"  
"Words! Your father's machines took millions of lives while he made millions of dollars. I tried to protect him but it was too late. I play my mighty Gorlag"  
The duel raged on and Alister's fire monsters were very powerful especially with Gorlag's special abilities on top of the effects of the Seal.  
I was honestly scared when Seto's life points dropped to 400 while Alister's sat at 1200. Two of Seto's blue eyes were actually pinned against him, and his trap cards were useless. I don't know all of the cards in Seto's deck but I can't think of one that could help him.  
"Draw your last pathetic card. So I can destroy you and your soul can feed the great beast.  
Seto touched his deck to draw but zones out. After about 30 seconds he blinks and smirks as he draws.  
"I play the Fang of Critius! Then I'll fuse it with my Crush Card! To form the Doom Virus Dragon!"  
"You can't fuse monsters with trap cards"  
"I think I just did" I just love it when he makes and amazing comeback!  
"My dragon's special ability destroys all monsters with an attack strength of 1500 or higher... Which would be all of yours!"  
"Activate Magic Card.." I couldn't hear the name.  
"It's a draw!" they were both thrown from the circle backwards. As ran down to Seto.  
"He's gone" Mokuba said pointing  
"This isn't over Kaiba; I'll be back" we heard his voice fading into the castle.  
"Let's get out of here" I suggested

"Seto how did Alister just disappear like that?"

"I don't know Mokuba. Let's get out of here" I could see Seto holding that Fang of Critius card.

"Seto how did you get that Dragon card?"

"I don't know but I know one person who might"

We got in the jet and took off. The second time wasn't so bad. I never knew why I was afraid of flying I always just was.

"Mokuba, set course for Industrial Illusions Head Quarters. The only person who can answer my questions is the _real_ Pegasus"

Crap this is going to be a long flight.

I leaned back into Seto after he put the autopilot on. He looked stressed and this wasn't a good situation to begin with.

We landed a few hours later. I actually had fallen asleep against Seto. He caressed my cheek, waking me.

"See flying isn't horrible"

"Nothing horrible when I'm next to you" I said placing my hand over his.

"Alright let's go"

I got out first followed by Seto and Mokuba. We walked towards the main entrance and was shocked to see the place was deserted. Then I felt a surge in the air.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The air was cold for a moment"

"Not really, it's generally cooler here than Japan"

"Okay" we walked in to see my brother, his friends, Duke Delvin, and the two losers from Battle City (Weevil and Rex)

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Definitely not for the dweeb convention. Where's Pegasus?"

**There it is! Hope you liked it. I will try to get another chapter up before I go back to school next week but I'm trying to update all my stories this week! **

**Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review! I love it when you guys do!**

**-B**

**Until next time, here's a preview!**

"I'm afraid we all were too late. Mai Valentine got to him first and took his soul using the Seal of Orichalcos" Yugi said. Alister used that card against Seto.

I felt Seto stiffen and his eyes widened as Yugi held up the picture of the seal with Pegasus' face.

"Kaiba have you faced this card before?" he asked.


	22. Three Dragons

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry for my lack of updating lately. I've been really working on my Lord of the Rings fic recently but don't worry I haven't forgot about Seto and Rika! **

**But its extra long so I hope it makes up for it!**

**Sorry it's not really a good title… I couldn't find something that covered the whole chapter this time :/ **

**Anyways here's chapter 21. Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**** Three Dragons **

"How about you take a hike!" Tristan said. I noticed that Joey was on the floor kneeling. What's wrong with him?

"I'm afraid we all were too late. Mai Valentine got to him first and took his soul using the Seal of Orichalcos" Alister used _that_ card against Seto.

I felt him stiffen and his eyes widened as Yugi held up the picture of the seal with Pegasus' face.

"Kaiba have you faced this card before?" Would Seto confuse to facing it?

"Some freak pretending to be Pegasus just made us fly all the way to Duelist Kingdom to duel him. Seto wiped the floor with him but then he disappeared afterwards" Mokie spoke up.

"So what now?" I asked.

I saw faces of deep thought on the group. Yugi's face lit up first with an idea.

"The card Pegasus gave me!" Yugi held up a card with a key on it. How odd.

"There was one door I couldn't open even once I cracked the system" Duke spoke up

"The let's go" Yugi said.

We went up to Pegasus' main office then we saw the door.

"Now we just have to figure out how to open the door with a duel monsters card" Joey spoke up. There was a card reader right next to it.

"I don't know Joey maybe swipe it" I mumbled.

Yugi did so and it opened.

"Or we could do that"

"Who's going first? Maybe we could draw straws" Joey asked.

Seto and Mokuba pushed past everyone and into the room. I went next followed by Yugi and finally his friends. When the lights came on, the room was filled with nothing but Pegasus' obsession… toon monsters everywhere.

"I hate these toons. Let's get this moving along. What's so important in this room?" Seto snapped.

Next thing we know there's a Pegasus hologram in the middle of room explaining the great danger were all in.

Dartz, the Great Leviaten, Atlantis, end of the world. Blah blah blah. First it's Ancient Egypt, now Atlantis really? At least pick one and stay with it.

"This is all a joke. I'm out of here"

"Kaiba wait, perhaps you were brought here for a reason. We should work together"

"Fate story again Yugi? When are going to learn that I control my own life"

"We were brought together today and I was given this card to help save the world" he held up the card from the night of madness.

"I was too Yug. Well save the world together" Joey held up a red dragon card with a similar blue bottom. I looked at their cards as they looked at Seto.

"Kaiba, you have a dragon as well? Don't you"

"If you mean this?" he held out his Critius card. All three began to glow.

"The prophecy spoke of modern day warriors awakening these dragons to silence the great threat."

"Sorry. I work alone. See you later losers. I have a multibillion company to run. Come on Mokuba" they both pushed past everyone in a huff.

"Are you coming Rika?" I looked at Yugi then after Seto.

"Sorry guys, I'll try to cool him down but good luck" I said running after the Kaiba brothers.

"Seto, how come you don't believe Yugi and Pegasus?" Mokie asked.

"Mokuba, it's all a big joke. There's no such thing as a Magic Card that can still souls"

"Mokie, he's right. I know it seems real but that just means your brothers duel disk is doing its job. There's no card that could take a soul. I might believe a stone or something but not a duel monsters card" I said seriously to Mokie. He needs to realize there is nothing real about this situation.

"You two are sometimes too alike" Mokie mumbles.

We arrived in Domino quite a few hours later. I was back at Kaiba Mansion and decided to spend the night there just because Yugi and friends weren't around to say anything. Not that I care but I don't like them being so critical of every action. They don't even know I'm in a relationship with Seto but they are jerks about even our friendship.

"Seto, what if all this nonsense has some truth to it?" I asked as we were curled up on his couch.

"I don't know Rika... I would never tell anyone this but you. But when that freak played that orichalcos card, I did feel something"

"I did too and I'm scared for my brother. He's chasing after this Dartz freak. But my heart stopped during your duel"

"It's alright. I survived but I need to be careful. I don't know what kind of tricks these freaks are pulling but I don't like it"

"I can't lose you Seto. I just got you back" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't worry you won't" he said leaning down to kiss me. He eventually ended up on top of me and our shirts on the floor. He was kissing my neck and found a weak spot earning him a soft moan. His hand traveled up my thigh to the end of my skirt. He paused.

"I'm sorry Seto" I said shifting under him.

"No need to be sorry. You have every right to make me stop. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm always pushing" he said sitting up.

"One day Seto, I promise. Just not today. I really care for you Seto and trust me I want to but... I'm just not ready for that yet. I don't want this relationship to be based on sex. We both deserve more than that" I said putting my hand to his cheek.

"I understand. And again, I'm sorry for pushing. It's just... I lose my mind when I'm around you. You're intoxicating"

"Now I'm being compare to a drug great..." I said laughing but I understand what he meant.

"The best drug out there" he said kissing my forehead.

We continued watching our movie. It had one of those sappy happy endings but it made me think.  
"Seto, in all honesty. Where do you see us in 5 years?" I asked looking at him.  
"Where did that come from?"  
"The movie"  
"Well, I'm hoping we will still be together. Perhaps moving on to the next step in our lives" He left it wide open for my interpretation.  
"Thanks for being honest. It just brought the future to mind"  
"I see. I will always be here for you Ri. You mean the world to me."  
"Good to know. Now let's go to bed" I said standing and walking towards his room.  
I changed into my favorite of Seto's shirts and my flannel pants before climbing into his bed. He joined me shortly afterwards.  
"You love that shirt don't you" he said playing with the edge.  
"I do. It's just right" I said smiling  
"I wore that shirt so much...5 years ago" he said chuckling softly.  
"Hence why it actually fits" it was a black t-shirt with a Chibi Blue Eyes on it. I curled up to his side and rested my head on his chest.  
"I could stay like this forever Seto" I said falling asleep to his heartbeat.

**Seto**  
Rika was a sleep very fast after that. I moved her bangs aside so I could see her beautiful face as sleep found me as well"

^Dream^

"Seto? Where are you?" it was Rika's voice. She was dressed in a white dress that fell loose against her body. Her skin was much tanner and her hair had blonde streaks in addition to her purple ones.  
"I'm over here!" I yelled.  
"I have great news!"  
"What my love?"  
"My brother approves of us! We are to wed in three seasons' time if you accept the Pharaoh's blessings"  
"I would give anything to be with you Rina. I love you!" I said leaning down to kiss her. Her arms locked around my neck and the scene went dark.

Rika was mounting a black mare. I had rode with her many a times during the evening since our engagement.  
"Rina wait please this is far too dangerous!"  
"My brother will not fall to that man. He needs my help. You're power could help too Seto. We must go now before it is too late! Dartz is after our souls!"  
"Rina please I cannot lose you!"  
"If you will not help then I have no choice but to go on my own"  
"Rina! Rika! Rika!"  
^^End^^

I shot up in a deep sweat and breathing heavily. I looked down and Rika was still sleeping. I took a deep breath trying to slow my heart rate.  
"What a nightmare..." I said running my hand gently over Rika's beautiful face. She stirred slightly tightening her grip on me.  
"Seto..." she mumbled. I love hearing her talk in her sleep especially when it's my name. I relaxed. I finally looked at the clock. It was only two o'clock. I still have three hours before I have to get up for work. I laid back down against my pillow and closed my eyes praying for a restful sleep.

I woke to the sound of my alarm. I reached over to turn it off. I looked down at Rika. Her eyes fluttered open.  
"Good morning" she smiled.  
"Mm"  
"You going to work?"  
"I have to. I haven't been there for 3 days. I will have a lot to make up plus I have several important meetings. You can stay and sleep as long as you want. Mokuba's going to school"  
"It's fine. I should go to school and then cover Yugi's shifts at the game shop while he's gone anyways"  
"You can stop by later if you're bored"  
"Well see" she said kissing me briefly.  
I got out of bed and went to shower.  
I returned to the dark room and she was sitting on my bed, sitting Indian style.  
"You should've gone back to sleep"  
"Well, I was hoping maybe my amazing boyfriend would give me a ride to my apartment so Gramps doesn't know I spent the night. He wouldn't care but I'm sure he wouldn't particularly like it either" she said looking up.  
"Sure. It's on the way" that's how she is every time she stays. An unneeded walk of shame.  
We walk down to my limo and we pull up to her apartment.  
"I could make some coffee if you have time"  
"I shouldn't...but you do make some decent coffee" I said telling the driver I wouldn't be long.  
Once were inside she turns on her coffee pot and gets my cup ready.  
"Here you go" she said handing it to me. I took a sip and the dark roast tasted amazing. After I finished, I went up behind her as she rinsed out her own cup and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my head against hers and relaxed.  
"I could stay like this forever" she said placing her hands on mine and leaning back against me.  
"I wish we could but I have to go soon"  
"Stay as long as you can" she said turning to face me. Her lips came up to meet mid in a small kiss but I tightened my hold on her as she brought her hands to my face. Oh Ra those lips. She has no idea what's she does to me. Who needs coffee when I could wake up to this every morning in the future. My eyes widened as that thought crossed my mind.  
"I really need to go"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it and this was worth the wait! **

**Remember to Review, Follow and Favorite! Until next time **

**-B**


	23. Update

**Hello Everyone! **

**I just wanted to give you an update on everything that is going on! **

**First, I have not abandoned this fic! **I have every intention of finishing it! But to be honest, I have been working really hard to finish my Lord of the Rings Fic which is about four chapters from being done. So it has had most of my attention these past few months. I was welcoming a lot of readers due to the Hobbit's release so I had to take advantage of the surge of readers from that. That's one great thing about YuGiOh fans they're constant!

**Second, I am graduating in less than two weeks and will have much more time on my hands until I find a full time job! **Which means more free time to write I hope! :)

**I want to thank all my loyal readers and followers during my periods of absence! **

**Any questions, concerns, or comments fill free to PM me or drop a review! **

**Thanks so much for your continued support! **

**-B **


End file.
